Runaway
by NineteenEightyNine
Summary: What if Katie had given birth to a girl and decided to keep her. What will happen when her daughter meets her father. Written a year ago and features departed characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters in this story apart from Mariah, Tish and a few others. The rest belong to Yorkshire Television. This was written a year ago and features departed characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Katie had given birth to a baby girl and she decided to call her Mariah. Every day Perdy and Grayson would come to the hospital to check on their little princess, as they called her. It made Katie feel very uneasy hearing them talk about Mariah like that.

Then one day Grayson and Perdy brought Katie and Mariah to Mill Cottage to stay, they said it was so she could have the best possible care. It was more like to watch over Katie. Katie was kept like a virtual prisoner in Mill Cottage. One day Perdy had to go into Hotten, so she was away for a while. Grayson was left alone to keep an eye on Katie and Mariah.

Grayson was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and reading the Financial Times. Katie looked around the house; he wouldn't be able to see. As soon as Mariah was sleeping, she packed everything into a holdall and crept out of the house. She might have closed the front door a bit too hard because Grayson heard.

"Katie!!" he called out. There was no reply. He ran over to the living room window and looked out. He saw Katie power walking along the driveway with a holdall and Mariah. He acted quickly. At that moment Perdy's car appeared. Grayson went after Katie.

"Katie, come back, darling, you need to rest", he said.

Katie wasn't listening. Then Perdy jumped out of her car.

"What is going on here, Katie, where are you taking her". Perdy tried to block her, but Katie got through and was heading towards the village.

"Gotta get to the Woolpack" she muttered.

Grayson was going to run after her, but he left the keys to his Range Rover in the house.

"Perdy, darling, you go after her; I'll follow her on foot". He said following Katie.

Katie had to get to the pub or any other place fast. She could tell Grayson was coming after her, she was almost at the pub and she didn't look back. Then Perdy's car was coming. Katie took her chance and ran across the road, nearly getting knocked down.

Grayson chased after her, but he was thrown to the ground. Perdy's car stopped immediately. She got out.

"Gray, speak to me, please". She cried. Perdy had run him over.

Katie watched from across the road, she felt bad, but she had to get her and Mariah away from those two. Katie decided to skip the Woolpack and just get on a bus out of the village. There was one due, and Katie was just in time to catch it. As she got on the bus, she looked out of the window and back at the accident scene.

Soon the police were called to the village, an ambulance too. The police breathalysed Perdy just to be sure she wasn't under the influence. It wasn't looking good for Perdy, she was over the limit. The police took her to the police station ignoring her cries.

The ambulance took Grayson to hospital; he was in a bad condition. He had a head injury. Over the next few days, Grayson recovered, but he wasn't the same. He had lost his short term and long term memory and didn't have a clue who he was. He had no idea that he had a daughter or a wife that knocked him down.

Over the next few months, Doctors were assessing Grayson's condition. He would be a danger to himself and others if he was released so they had him sectioned. Grayson couldn't do anything to stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**1 YEAR LATER**

Perdy was charged with drink driving. She wasn't happy.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME", she screamed. "I HAVE A DAUGHTER TO LOOK AFTER".

It was no use though, she was going to jail.

Grayson's memory still hadn't returned. He didn't know any of the things that had happened in his life. The mysterious death of his father, his family, becoming a barrister, Perdy, The King's, Katie and his daughter.

It didn't look like he would be getting away any time soon. Grayson was alone in the hospital; he had no friends, no one to talk to. In fact the people there made him feel uneasy. He wished he could get away.

Katie lived in a small apartment in Leeds. She wondered what happened to Perdy and Grayson, why they never tried to track her down. The thought always entered Katie's mind.

Katie put Mariah to bed. She was coping well with a child and she didn't need Perdy or Grayson. Then she opened the newspaper and read a bit of news. It was titled - "Suicide in prison", it then read:

"_Yesterday the body of prisoner Perdita Hyde Sinclair was found hanged in Leeds Prison. Mrs Hyde Sinclair who had been imprisoned on charges of drink driving was doing a 12 month sentence. Her next of kin Mr Grayson Sinclair has been unable to comment as he has memory loss and a result as Mrs Hyde Sinclair's driving_."

Katie put down the newspaper, she was shocked. She knew Perdy to have a history of depression, but never thought her suicidal. She felt bad for Perdy, even a bit guilty, but couldn't help feeling a bit relieved because she couldn't take little Mariah away.

Then there was Grayson, he had lost his memory. Katie felt a little sorry for him, but quickly remembered what he had done to her, the feeling quickly disappeared. There would be no chance he would come after her and Mariah would there?

---------------------------------------------------------------

October 2023

15 years had passed since Katie left Emmerdale and moved to Leeds to bring up her daughter. Life was going well. Mariah was in high school and had a great bunch of friends. She always wondered about her dad. Her mum never spoke about him. She always lost her temper and got really nervous when Mariah brought the subject up.

"Mariah, please, don't talk about it any more."

"But mum, you always say that, why?"

"LOOK, MARIAH, JUST GET TO YOUR ROOM"

It was no use, Katie wouldn't speak about it. Mariah went off defeated to her room.

It was getting late, Katie turned on the TV, but nothing interested her, so she turned it off and went to make herself a cup of tea. As the kettle was boiling she glanced out of the window. Something caught her eye a figure, she probably figured it was kids messing around, so she forgot about it and pulled the blind down, then she made her cup of tea, sat down and drank before going to bed.

----------------------------------------------------

Mariah got up ready to go to school. She wanted to ask her mum more about her dad, but it would be hopeless. There weren't any grandparents or other family she could ask either. According to her mum she had no other family but her.

Mariah wondered why she didn't have any of her mum's looks. She had medium length jet black hair and brown eyes, so she figured she must look like her dad.

Mariah left to catch the bus to school. She couldn't help thinking she was being followed, but she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her. Mariah thought about it more on the bus and decided to start her homework that had to be in second class. Maths, how she hated it, it was a waste of time to her, not to mention impossible to work out.

Once she got to school, she told her friends about what happened with Katie last night. They told her to keep trying.

"Look, Mari, its family you're wanting to find out about, it's your right to know about your dad", her friend Tish said.

"Tish, she just lost her temper, she can be a pain, look sometimes I wish I knew my other family, then I could go and live with them", said Mariah.

Tish was drawn away by somebody waiting at the entrance. "Mari, that bloke has been looking at us for the past half hour."

Mariah looked and said "Come on lets go inside."

Grayson was still locked up, then everything changed. Things started to come back to him, he remembered, everything, who he was, his family, everything that happened for the past year and most of all his daughter, who would be around 15 or 16 now.

Grayson needed to get away. Then in the middle of the night he decided to pay a visit to the man who was responsible for locking him up. He went to his office and saw a cup of tea on the side. Grayson took some powder out of his pocket and dropped it in and gave the drink a stir.

Grayson quickly hid and watched him drink, he noticed no taste difference. He then walked out of the hospital without anyone noticing. He still had his keys for Mill Cottage and when he got there everything was how he left it. He knew about his darling Perdy killing herself and frankly he couldn't care less, he was glad she was dead; after all she had killed his memory for the past 15 years.

The next day, Grayson was determined to find his little princess. He decided to hire the best private detective money could buy. A man by the name of P. Harvard Stirling. Mr Stirling was a medium height man, was in his late 50s and had hair starting to grow grey; he spoke with a Scottish accent even though he was from Texas. He said his American would make him noticeable.

Grayson handed Mr Stirling a photo of Katie. "Find her, Mr Stirling, and report back to me with information", was the orders given by Grayson.

Mr Stirling didn't have a hard job finding where Katie was now living. He waited outside all night, and saw Katie at the window one night, she looked troubled. Then at the other window he saw a girl around 16, she looked like a younger female version of his employer, Grayson.

"Bingo", he said and waited till the next day.

The next day Mr Stirling saw the girl leave the house. He purposely dropped something and handed it to a passer by.

"Excuse me, a girl just dropped this, she was coming out of the building, had medium length black hair and looked about 16" he said to them. The old woman smiled.

"Ah yes, that was young Mariah Sugden, Katie Sugden's daughter, if you ask me she would have been prettier if she looked like her mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she clearly doesn't take after her mother; probably her father but we never see him around here".

Mr Stirling nodded; secretly pleased he got this information from the woman.

"Would you like me to hand it in?" she asked.

"Oh would you, thank you madam", he said not wanting to cause suspicion.

He handed the item to the woman and went to his car and waited for her to go inside. The girl was at the bus stop. He took some photos. Then a bus came along. Mr Stirling followed the bus, the girl got off at a school. Mr Stirling saw her and took more photos.

The girl was talking to another girl, probably a friend. However they might have seen him because they looked his way and walked inside.

But his job was done; his employer would be satisfied with his information.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mr Stirling had arrived back at Mill Cottage. He handed Grayson the photos and told him about where she was.

"Excellent, Mr Stirling", Grayson said looking at the photos.

"She doesn't take after Katie", he added

Grayson paid the man and he left. It was time to pay dearest Katie a visit.

Mariah had decided to stay over a friend's house that night. For some reason she didn't know, Katie thought that was a good idea especially tonight.

Katie decided to watch some TV; she was watching The Bill, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oh Mariah, don't tell me you forgot that DVD", she said opening the door.

Katie nearly had a heart attack when she saw who it was.

"Hello Katie, long time no see", the visitor said.

-------------------------------------------------

It was Grayson at Katie's door.

"Grayson, what are you doing here", she said shocked.

"Well aren't you going to let me in", he said trying to get through the door.

Katie, tried to block him by putting the chain across, but he caught her hand. Katie remembered that episode of Eastenders where Peggy got her fingers caught in the door by Johnny Allen. Grayson was too strong he pushed his way in.

"GET OUT, OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE", Katie shouted hoping someone would here

Grayson laughed evilly. "I don't think you will Katie, remember who is still chief constable in this area, he was very close to my mother"

Katie realised that. "What do you want", she said rudely.

"Well I would like to see my daughter, Mariah, where is she?" he said.

"Somewhere you can't find her, you go near her and I'll..." Grayson cut her off.

"You'll what call the police, she's my daughter I have a right to see her, and you can't stop me. You think you can stop me", he said cruelly.

"Matthew King was right about you all along, you're just even more an idiot now then you were back in 2007", Katie said.

There was silence. Katie laughed, she had the upper hand. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue, Larry", she said using the name Matthew did.

This made Grayson mad with fury. He lunged at her, pushing her against the wall, knocking things over in the process. He pinned her against the wall, he looked dangerous now.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, HOW DARE YOU, DON'T CALL ME LARRY, YOU THINK YOU'RE SO BIG STANDING UP TO ME, NOT THAT ANY MORE ARE YOU", he roared with anger. Katie looked petrified. He scared the living daylights out of her.

After a while he loosened his grip on Katie and released her. "I don't want you in here anymore, Grayson, you're a head case."

Grayson laughed like it was some stupid comment.

"Words won't stop me, seeing my daughter, Katie. You know we could have been the perfect family, but you had to go and ruin it, but now I'm back and nothing will stop me seeing my little princess. You haven't seen the last of me Katie."

Grayson finally left the apartment, leaving a frightened Katie in tears.

--------------------------------------------------

All through the night Katie was scared stiff, she made sure the door was securely locked and she closed all blinds ensuring there was no gaps showing. She was so nervous she moved a chair and put it by the door.

Katie was considering getting Mariah home now, but quickly changed her mind, Grayson was probably lurking in the area still. She carefully looked out; there was no sign of him. It was pitch black out there, but she wasn't going to look anymore. Katie decided to go to bed early that night.

Tomorrow was another school day for Mariah. The day was going fine. Things got interesting after school.

Mariah was walking home and she swore there was a car following her. A red Range Rover to be exact.

Mariah thought it was a weirdo; there were a lot of those around the country.

The car wasn't showing any sign of stopping. There were some shops up ahead. Mariah decided to run; not surprisingly the car sped up. Unfortunately Mariah tripped and twisted her ankle, she couldn't move.

The car stopped immediately, the engine turned off and the car door opened. Mariah reached into her bag and took out the only thing that might have been useful, a can of hairspray and a cigarette lighter.

The driver turned out to be a man, he looked in his late 40s, had black hair. He was dressed in a long black overcoat, jeans and a shirt that the top two buttons were undone.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" she shouted petrified.

"Now calm down, I'm trying to help you.

Mariah was scared. "KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU PEDO."

The man looked hurt. "I beg your pardon."

"I know your kind, hanging round schools following kids home, come near me again and I'll use this." Mariah held out the can of spray and held a lighter up to it.

"Mariah, don't do that"

"How do you know my name?"

"Mariah, I have something to tell you. I'm your father".

----------------------------------------------

Mariah couldn't believe it, she didn't.

"You keep away from me, you nutter," she was still holding out the can.

"Mariah, please princess, here me out."

"I ain't your bloody princess, keep away, I'll scream," she warned.

Grayson wasn't listening and came nearer. Suddenly Mariah let out a scream; people looked out of their windows, passers by stopped. She tried to get up, but fell down. Grayson ran to her, attempting to help her up. As soon as he did, Mariah screamed even louder and fought back.

"Come on lets get you to hospital."

"NO YOU PEDO, I AIN'T GOING ANY WHERE WITH YOU, LET ME GO."

Grayson was taking her to hospital in his car, fortunately for Mariah a policeman arrived.

"What's going on here then?"

"Thank god you arrived, this man was taking me with him, keep him away from me," Mariah started to cry.

"It's ok now, so what's your name."

"Mariah Sugden."

"Do you know this man?"

"No, I haven't seen him before in my life. I saw him waiting at the school entrance in that car, then I realised the car was following me, when I ran, it sped up, I tripped and twisted my ankle, then he got out of the car, saying he was my dad and tried to take me away."

"We'll sort it out, my colleague is here now, and she'll look after you."

"Thanks officer."

A policewoman arrived. She looked after Mariah and sat her in the police car whilst the policeman sorted things out.

"She says you tried to take her away, sir."

"Look I'm her father; I was trying to take her to hospital to get that ankle of her's sorted."

"Well she's never seen you in her life before."

"That's right, last time I saw her she was a baby, her mother took her away, I've been trying to track her down all these years, I can prove it, here look."

Grayson handed the policeman a sheet of paper, it was Mariah's birth certificate. The policeman looked at it for a while, and then went to speak to Mariah.

Mariah couldn't believe it, this weird man was telling the truth, and he was her dad.

"He wants to speak to you, we won't let him if you don't want to", said the policeman.

Mariah thought for a moment. "Very well then, I'll speak to him, if that will make him leave me alone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The police had left.

"Go on then if you want to speak to me," said Mariah.

"Mariah, I'm glad you did. I've wanted to speak to you for ages, last time I saw you, you were a baby."

Mariah cut him off.

"So then, dad, why this long to speak to me, feeling guilty are you."

"Oh don't be like that, its quite complicated. Its your mother, Katie, she took you away from me when you were a baby, I've been trying for years to track you down, and when I did I was so happy."

Mariah still wasn't buying it, but started to come around.

"So why follow me like you did, If you want to speak to me why not just come up to me, or where I live."

"Its not that easy, your mother wouldn't have allowed it, she was always difficult you know. Listen, I'm sorry about following you around like that, it was wrong of me to, and I'd like to keep in touch with you, please."

Mariah thought for a bit. "Ok then, just don't tell mum."

"As you insist, now how about getting that ankle of yours sorted."

Grayson took Mariah to the hospital to get her ankle sorted. They said it wasn't serious, and Katie didn't have to know about it. Grayson gave the hospital his address and contact number, then he dropped Mariah home, well a few streets away.

"Well thanks for the lift."

"No problem, look why don't we meet up tomorrow, we can talk more then."

"Ok then, after school, I can meet you in that new coffee shop that's opened in Leeds, bye."

Mariah got out and hurried home, not even thinking about telling mum what happened.

"Hey mum."

"Mariah, you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Mariah went to her room and started doing her homework.

After school, Mariah headed to that coffee shop. She bought herself one of those Frappuccino things and sat down. Grayson arrived shortly and got himself a cup of coffee.

"Hello Mariah."

"Hey dad."

He then sat down, and started talking.

"Does you mother know you're here."

"No and I don't want her to either, she'd go nuts."

"Ok then, so you're 16?"

"Yeah, I got a bit more freedom, can't wait till I get a place to call my own, then I can finally get away from mum."

"You and her don't get on then?"

"Don't get me wrong I love my mum and everything but she can be really annoying, everything I do its 20 bloody questions."

"She's only trying to look out for you, but she had her own problems."

"Like what?"

"Well you'll only find out elsewhere. Well there was this local woman, I didn't know much about her. Her name was Perdita Hyde. Well your mother got really jealous of her and her boyfriend Matthew King. She wanted to split them up, even take away there child. Your mother even tried to poison the poor woman, but it didn't work out, Matthew stopped her in time. Your mother spent some time in a mental hospital, now she's completely better. I was so worried for your safety when she took you away from me."

"Oh my, I had no idea," Mariah was shocked to hear this about mum, she believed it though. Mariah wanted to change the subject.

"So you live round here then?"

"No I live in Emmerdale village, a drive away."

"I think I might have heard mum talking about that but she never wants to tell me, think I should go and live with my friend Tish."

"Look, I have a better idea why don't you move in with me."

Mariah was unsure. "Oh I don't know, best not". She took a sip from her drink. Grayson didn't look happy by her answer but lucky for him, she didn't see the look on his face.

"So how are you doing in school?"

"Oh just getting by, can't wait till I leave this summer, thinking about going to this college in the area and learn dance."

"How lovely" he didn't mean this comment, it was said falsely.

"Look it was nice to see you dad, but I best be off, bye", Mariah said leaving.

Grayson thought carefully. His plan would happen and everything would work his way, nothing would stop him.

------------------------------------------------

A whole week had gone by and Katie had no idea Mariah was in touch with Grayson. Katie noticed Mariah was spending more time with her friend Tish than ever.

"You never used to spend all this time with Tish before."

"Mum, just get off my case, everything is 20 questions with you, is it any wonder I'm always with Tish."

Mariah didn't give her time to react; she just went to her room and played her music. Grayson had asked her again if she wanted to move in at Mill Cottage, but the answer was always no. Mariah said mum would find out. She wished there was a way. Her friend Tish told her to be careful what she wished for, whatever it meant.

------------------------------------------------

In the next week the police were called to Mariah's school. They came to her in the middle of science. All the other kids were talking quite loud and one boy shouted to her.

"Oi Mariah, what you been getting up to." He burst out into laughter.

"Oh shut it Dan," Mariah shouted at him and gave him a push so he nearly fell out of his seat.

"What is it officer" Mariah said once out of the classroom.

"It's your mother, she was found in your apartment living room."

"What."

"We're so sorry, she was found with a gunshot wound to the head. "

"Oh my god, who the bloody hell is responsible."

"Mariah, honey, we're ruling out murder completely, it was a suicide", the  
other policewoman said to her.

Mariah burst out in tears uncontrollably. "She...Can't...Be...Dea...Dea...dead."

The policewoman put her arm around Mariah. A door to a classroom  
opened one of Mariah's teachers came out. She told them to come into  
the empty classroom as it was nearly break time.

"Mariah, listen, I'm so sorry, if you need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me, how about I make you a nice cup of tea," the teacher said.

"Thanks," was all that came out.

Mariah never touched her tea, she was so depressed.

"Would you like me to get Tish for you," said the teacher.

"Thanks miss."

Soon enough Tish appeared. "Mari, oh come here, I'm sorry," she gave Mariah a big hug.

"Where the hell did she get a bloody gun," Mariah called out still in tears.

"Well we're not so sure why, but we know where. We've had the gun inspected, it turns out your mother paid for the gun in cash, and we've seen CCTV of her purchasing the gun, just this morning." The policeman said.

----------------------------------------------

Mariah never felt so alone in her life, she wanted to be alone, but she was advised against it. She didn't want to see her dad for some reason. Then she stopped going to school.

Her friend Tish kind of realised why, then one day out shopping she saw Mariah camped out on the streets looking all cold and tired.

"Oh my god, Mari," Tish cried running to her.

She looked a mess, matted hair, pale and looking thinner than ever. A few coins were on the floor beside her.

"Oh Tish, its you."

"Come on Mari, you're coming with me."

Tish took Mariah to her house a few streets away. Tish lived with her dad but he was away for at least a week visiting friends in London. Tish put Mariah in her bed and let her sleep.

After a few days Mariah had come back to her old self.

"You ok, Mari, I was so worried when I saw you like that."

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks Tish."

"Hey what are friends for, look we gotta sort out your living arrangements, my dad comes back next week so you can't stay here. What about your dad anyway, he's gunna come looking for you."

"I know Tish, but he lives so far away, in Emmerdale village, I'll be so lonely out there."

"Look Mari, you'll be fine, you can come and see me any time, plus you won't be alone, your dad will be with you, from what you told me he sounds posh."

"Its just the accent, have you heard the way Hyacinth Bucket speaks, you'd think she was posh, Tish, I haven't seen where he lives or anything about his family."

"Well you told me he was a barrister that sounds posh enough to me."

"Whatever."

Before Mariah knew it the funeral had arrived. It was just as she'd imagined, depressing. She hated the way the priest spoke about her mum like he actually knew her, it was a joke.

Mariah couldn't wait till everything was over. Her best friend Tish was with her all the time. After the burial, Mariah wanted to be alone. Tish would meet up with her when she called.

It was a really gloomy day, the weather so miserable like the funeral itself. The rain poured down and the wind blowing the trees in a way they looked like they were trying to grab hold of you and pull you into their clutches.

As Tish left the cemetery she noticed a mist appearing. She picked up the pace. Suddenly in the corner of her eye she noticed something a figure dressed in black, she couldn't make out what or who it was. The gate seemed like forever to get too. Then before she knew it there was no gate and she was lost.

Everything went still, completely still, the rain poured, but the wind was gone. It was like somebody had pushed a button to make it stop right away.  
Then Tish heard something, like a branch. Tish felt uneasy like there was someone behind her, but she stopped herself from turning around.

"Mari, is that you?"

There was no reply.

"Mari."

"Mari, quit playing around."

Tish sounded annoyed.

"Ok, who's there, just stop it, just, oh my......"

Tish suddenly tripped over something invisible, and she was cut off.  
Everything went dark for Tish.

Mariah noticed the change in weather, she felt nothing. She only wished she had gone with Tish. Mariah knew how nervous she got in cemeteries alone.

Mariah stared at her mum's grave for about five minutes. Then there were footsteps. Mariah decided to turn around, not afraid. It was Grayson.

"Mariah, hello, oh princess I'm so sorry," he said coming to her and giving her a hug.

"Oh, dad, I didn't see you at the church."

"I was busy with a client, terribly sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I had Tish with me."

"Tish, is she your friend?"

"Best friend, I can tell her anything, I could tell her everything especially when mum passed away, she was there."

Mariah stared back at the grave. Grayson had an uncanny look on his face, he was hurt that Mariah didn't talk to him about her loss, but he didn't tell her that.

"Listen, thanks for coming dad, I appreciate it."

"Hey I'm your father; I will always be there, for anything."

Mariah made an awkward smile.

"Listen, Mariah, I've been thinking why don't you come to Mill Cottage with me, It would be great to have you living there."

Mariah thought for a bit.

"Ok then."

Grayson took Mariah to his car and drove to Mill Cottage. Mariah never felt so lonely in her life; she wanted to speak to Tish right now.

Mariah tried to phone Tish, but she was having no luck. Then she heard a tune. It was "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen. It was Tish's favourite song. Mariah followed the noise; it was coming from across the street.  
Mariah ended up by a shrub and there on the ground was a phone.

"Oh my god."

It was Tish's phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mariah had no idea what Tish's phone was doing in some shrub in a place she had never been. Mariah put the phone in her pocket and discreetly walked back to the house. Grayson had beaten her to it.

"What were you doing over there?"

Mariah quickly thought of something. "Oh I was just taking a look around the local area."

"Excellent, you will love living in Emmerdale, come I must show you your new home."

Grayson took Mariah inside and showed her around. The decor was mainly green and creme, not to her taste a bit depressing. The kitchen looked modern.

"Princess, how do you like it?"

"I can get used to it."

That wasn't the answer he was expecting. Grayson then showed Mariah to her bedroom. Her room was facing the back of the house, not much sun light got through. The view looked onto some woods, she never thought she would say it but she missed the view already from the apartment. The view of the housing estate, the burnt out cars and underage drinking.

The room was medium sized. There was a wardrobe in one corner, an armchair, bookcase, dressing table and a bed. Mariah would have to redecorate; at least it would cheer her up.

"How do you like your room?"

"Lovely," she tried to make it sound convincing.

She then shut the door and sobbed into a pillow.

Mariah decided to look around the house a bit, she wanted a drink. When she went downstairs she saw Grayson at the dining table working on something. He noticed her.

"Hello, princess, everything alright?"

"Its fine, look I just came down for a drink."

"Sure, go ahead, look are you hungry it's almost dinner time?"

"No, I ain't, really."

Mariah sat down as far away from him as possible.

"Listen, Mariah, I've been thinking, about your education, Leeds is an awful long way for you to travel every day, I've found a school nearby, in Skipdale, and I've spoken to the head teacher, she would be glad for you to start soon."

Mariah wasn't sure she liked the sound of it.

"What, a different school."

"Of course, has an excellent reputation."

"I bet it is, tell me is it a private school father," Mariah said the father bit sarcastically."

Grayson picked up on this.

"Mariah, don't mock it, you're my daughter and I want what's best for you, you must understand that."

"Fine," she snapped going upstairs and spending the rest of the night up there.

Mariah had decorated her room with posters, it looked busy. Mariah then filled the wardrobe and found a school uniform.

"What the hell is this..." she muttered.

There was a knock at the door, it was Grayson. He saw her holding up the uniform like it was some horrible thing.

"You expect me to wear this hideous thing."

The uniform had a medium length acid green skirt, white shirt and yellow spotted tie. There was a dark yellow jumper and a red blazer with the school logo which was decorated with orange stitching; there was also a hat to go with it.

"That is the uniform of your school, now I'm taking you to the school now and you will come."

Mariah shut the door in his face and bolted it across. Mariah noticed the change in Grayson's behaviour.

She put the uniform on, the sight of it made her wanna puke. "I look a bloody mess," she said to herself.

Grayson drove her to the school. It looked really posh. The school was like  
a manor house; Mariah was shown around by the head teacher. Mariah thought to herself

"Well I only got to do my GCSE's then I'm out of here."

Once Mariah's exams were over she had the summer. All over the summer she was wondering what happened to Tish and why her phone was in a shrub. It didn't make sense, Tish wasn't the kind of girl to leave stuff lying around, especially not in places she never been to in her life.

Even if Tish had lost her phone, she knew Mariah's number off by heart; Tish would have phoned her from another phone. Mariah decided to report her friend missing.

Mariah dialled the police on her mobile. She spoke quietly. A policeman answered and Mariah gave all the details to Tish. The police were officially reporting Tish missing, but would she be found?

-------------------------------------------------------

Mariah was very lonely all through the summer. Tish still hadn't been found. One thing was looking good for Mariah. She had a place guaranteed at college to study dance, she just hadn't told Grayson yet.

Mariah walked downstairs.

"Dad can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can."

"Well it's about college. I've been thinking and I really wanna study dance, I've got a place guaranteed at a college."

Mariah got excited and started jumping about. The same wasn't said for Grayson.

"Calm down Mariah, so you want to do dance, I don't think that's a good idea."

Mariah's face dropped.

"What."

"Well how many jobs is there with dance, Mariah, it's not a very promising career, is it now."

"Look I really don't understand you, don't you want me to be happy, I want to study dance."

"We can't always have what we want now can we."

Mariah looked sad she couldn't find words to say.

"I'll tell you what, why don't I put you an economics course."

Mariah's mouth was wide open.

"Yes, I think I will, economics will give you a good job."

Mariah stamped her foot and screamed and ran up to her room.

Mariah started sobbing in her room, she didn't want to study economics, but she was being forced to. She wished Tish was there. Mariah wanted some fresh air, so she went to the window to try and open it.

To her surprise the window was locked. Mariah went downstairs.

"Dad, I need a key to open my window."

Grayson looked down. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, I don't have one, must have got lost."

Mariah nodded, really fed up; she went to go for a walk outside. Grayson stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk, dad, I haven't even seen the village yet."

"Well I'll take you tomorrow I promise, why don't you go and watch some television."

Mariah walked into the living room and switched on the TV. She noticed there were no family photographs, she thought it was a little strange, but Mariah said nothing.

Mariah was watching Midsomer Murders. Halfway through the door bell rang. Mariah wondered who it could be. She continued watching TV.

Grayson went to get the door. "Oh hello, come in," it was one of Grayson's friends. Mariah was more interested in the TV.

The man was in his early fifties and spoke with a posh accent.

"So who's that girl," he said to Grayson.

"That's my daughter."

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Mariah, come here."

She didn't want to; she was more interested in Midsomer Murders. Mariah thought she better had go over anyway. The man gave Mariah the creeps.

"Mariah this is my lawyer friend Richard."

"Alright," she said shaking his hand.

"So Mariah, how old are you?"

"16"

"Excellent, so are you in school still?"

"Nope, I've finished but I'm off to college in a few weeks."

"I bet you are glad, what are you going to study?"

Mariah was going to say dance but Grayson gave her a look not to.

"Economics, It sounds very interesting."

"A fine choice Mariah, will give you great job opportunities."

"Yes, I'm sure it will, can I go now dad."

"If you must."

Mariah went back in the living room and watched the TV; she had missed the bit that was getting interesting. Mariah could still hear them talking but she couldn't exactly here what.

Grayson went into the kitchen. His friend sat down in the living room opposite Mariah. She deliberately ignored him. Then Grayson appeared.

"Dinner is ready."

Mariah sat down at the table really depressed. Mariah just sat there saying or doing nothing. She was in a trance.

"Are you alright Mariah?" said Grayson's friend.

"I'm fine, look I'm feeling tired, so I'm going upstairs."

Mariah went up to her room, trying to figure a way out.

---------------------------------------------------

The next day Mariah went downstairs. Grayson told her he would show her the village today and he did, however Mariah wasn't expecting it to be done the way it was.

Instead of walking, they went in Grayson's car. It was a nice warm day too. The village had a pub, cafe, shop, church, garage and playground.

Mariah wanted to walk around.

"Look I don't see what's wrong with taking a proper look."

"Princess, there's not much more to see, its nothing special."

"Well let me be the judge of that."

"We should be getting back home."

"Dad, you're making a big deal of something so small, now I want to see the village."

Grayson looked worried. She was suspecting things. He gave up.

"Very well, then."

Grayson drove to the end of the road, by the bus stop and stopped the car.

Mariah jumped out, glad to be finally outside.

"It's a great view, I don't know what's wrong dad, you were keeping this from me."

"I was not."

"Whatever, hey who's she over there."

"Princess, no," before he could stop her she was running downhill very fast towards a girl that looked a few years older than her.

Grayson jumped in his Range Rover and sped after Mariah.

Mariah ran to the girl.

"Are you alright," the girl said surprised.

"Sure, I am, I'm Mariah, I'm new to Emmerdale."

"That's nice, oh my name is Gabby, my dad is the vicar round here, oh look here comes that Grayson bloke, come on he doesn't look pleased."

Gabby pulled Mariah along; she didn't know she was Grayson's daughter.

"Where are we going?"

"To the cafe, hurry, he's coming."

Mariah and Gabby ran to the cafe.

Grayson ran after Mariah and Gabby, he wasn't fast as them.

Once in the cafe, Gabby and Mariah stopped for energy.

"Don't think he'll see us again, where you from anyway?"

"Leeds, look Grayson is my dad."

"That's nice,, whoa...your dad, I didn't know he had any kids."

"I didn't even know I had a dad until recently."

"He hasn't been married for years, well according to my step mum Laurel, so are you in college or school?"

"I've finished school, I want to go to college and learn dance, but my dad is stopping me, he's signed me up to economics. I don't wanna do it though."

"So don't, you know what's best."

"Wish it was that easy, you said my dad was married before."

"Well yeah, that's what Laurel told me, she was always sad. His wife had one of them posh voices, had long black hair too, she killed herself apparently."

"Oh my god."

Then they were interrupted.

"Mariah, princess, so this is where you ran off to," he didn't seem too happy, but he hid his disappointment.

"Hey dad, this is Gabby."

"I know who she is, we best be going."

"It was nice talking to you Gabby, see you around."

"You too Mariah."

Mariah walked to the car wondering what on earth was up with her dad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mariah knew her dad wasn't happy with her talking to Gabby. Mariah couldn't understand why, it was like he didn't want her to talk to anyone but him.

There was silence in the car. Mariah knew something was on his mind; she didn't like to say until they stopped.

"Dad, what's up, you've been acting strange lately."

"Mariah, I was very worried when you went off."

"Dad, you saw me, she wasn't exactly a serial killer you know."

"Listen to me please, princess. You shouldn't get too friendly with people; I'll discuss this with you better inside, come on."

Grayson went in to the house, Mariah followed close behind.

Once they were inside, Mariah wanted to bring up the subject.

"Well go on then."

"Why don't you sit down?"

Mariah sighed and sat on the armchair. Grayson spoke.

"Mariah, this is a new place for you, people around here are not how they seem. For example, Gabby is not who she says, she was adopted by Ashley. Her real parents were murdered; there was this big family, the King's.

Anyway, there was a lunatic amongst them. Jimmy King. He was a nasty piece of work; he was a cold blooded killer. He decided to murder this family when they stayed at Skipdale. This was back in 2006. The girl, Gabby survived, the parents didn't. She was targeted, if you speak to her you might be to, Oh princess, if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do."

Mariah was quiet, she was feeling horrified.

"Well that's only one person, I'm sure all the other village people are nice."

"Oh you do, do you? Don't underestimate them, Gabby's story was only the start."

"What?"

"Well there's this man who lives around here Eric Pollard, his wife runs the local pub - the Woolpack. He's not sane; he has been in and out of a mental hospital for decades. He is on medication, to keep him under control. But not everyone remembers to take their medication. He kidnapped a man, Matthew King back in 2007. The poor man being kidnapped, he had to leave the village after that hasn't been seen since. Me and Matthew were best of friends. He was a gambling addict though and I helped him get through it, I've never seen the appeal in gambling. Casinos sure are a waste of money."

"Oh my, I had no idea, about the people here."

"I told you, princess, didn't I?"

Mariah started to sob. Grayson sat down by his daughter and gave her a hug.

"Oh princess, don't cry, I'm the only friend you will ever need in this world."

----------------------------------------------------

Mariah was lonely all through the summer. It was only days before she would go back to college and do the subject that wasn't her choice. Mariah spent most of the time up in her room listening to music.

Grayson was downstairs, working on a case. Just then the door knocked, he went to answer it, trying not to make a loud noise in the process. Grayson answered the door it was Gabby.

"Hi, is Mariah there, thought she might wanna come out for a bit."

"No, she isn't I'm afraid, in fact she has gone to Leeds for a few days, visiting family."

Gabby was feeling really uneasy talking to Grayson. She thought he wasn't what he seemed, but what could she do.

"Well ok then, tell her I called."

"Of course," Grayson shut the door and got back to his case.

Up in her room Mariah swore she could have heard voices downstairs; she made her way to the dining room.

"Was that the door?"

"No princess must have been me seeing what was on the television."

Mariah nodded. "As you say," she went to go back in her room.

"Princess, I haven't seen much of you these days, you keep yourself locked in your room most of the time."

"Oh, do I," she said trying to sound surprised.

"Yes, you do, college will be starting soon, I bet you're looking forward to it."

Mariah put on a false smile.

"Princess, I know economics wasn't your first choice, but trust me you are doing the right thing."

Mariah just nodded and made herself a cup of tea. She thought to herself for a moment.

"I have no friends round here, life is so lonely, at least I have my dad to talk to.

Gabby wasn't honest with me, why didn't she tell me she was adopted, and what's with that rubbish about dad being married, he never has in his life, he would have told me"

Mariah was waiting for the kettle to finish boiling, she reached in her pocket. It was Tish's phone, she forgot it was there. Then Grayson appeared in the kitchen. Mariah quickly put the phone in her pocket.

"What's that you got there princess?"

"Oh it's nothing."

Grayson nodded, sensing she was hiding something, but said no more.

It was dinner time soon, Mariah couldn't eat a lot, she had lost her appetite lately, so she just made herself a sandwich.

"Is that all you want," Grayson said.

"I ain't really hungry, no point eating loads if you don't feel like, I'll only throw it back up."

Mariah wondered why there were no family photographs in the house; it was like her dad was trying to hide something, but what. Mariah was determined to find out, whatever it took.

First day of college came very fast for Mariah. A year ago she would have been really excited, but now she wasn't really bothered. At least she wouldn't have to wear a hideous uniform like in that school she went to.

Waiting downstairs at breakfast was Grayson.

"Hello princess, I bet you are glad you're starting college"

"Ecstatic," was all that came out.

Mariah sat down at breakfast, on the table was a bowl of cereal, two slices of toast with marmalade, a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice.  
Mariah just sat there, not really bothered about eating.

Grayson looked up from his copy of the Financial Times. "Are you not hungry, I made that breakfast for you especially."

Mariah felt under pressure to eat. She just sipped some juice and took a few spoonfuls of cereal. Mariah wanted a newspaper to read, there wasn't any good ones here.

"Dad, is there a copy of the Mirror here, I like reading the Mirror."

Grayson wasn't impressed. "Ah no, there isn't, look you won't find any tabloid papers here, why don't you read the Financial Times, being as you are studying economics."

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Actually I'm not in the reading mood, you carry on."

Half an hour later Mariah still hadn't eaten all of the breakfast. She pushed everything forward, indicating she was done.

"Look I best be off, gotta catch that bus to Leeds, its a fair way from here," Mariah got up started walking quite quickly to the door. Grayson stopped her.

"Actually, it isn't."

"What, has the journey time gotten quicker?"

"You won't be going to Leeds."

"What, I won't why."

"You're not going to college in Leeds; you're going to college in York."

Mariah's face dropped. She had her heart set on that college in Leeds. It looked a good place. Even if she wasn't doing dance she would still be there.

"Come on, I'll drive you." It was more like an order.

It was a fair drive to the college. It was a very old building, looked like a stone prison to her. Her life was like being imprisoned.

"Look Mariah, I'm sure you will like it here, when I studied law I enjoyed my time here. I will pick you up at the end of the day, see you later princess."

Grayson then drove off leaving Mariah in this horrible place.

Mariah walked inside she was greeted by an older looking woman in a suit.

"Can I help you?"

"Well yeah, I'm studying economics, my dad was speaking to you earlier today, or so he said in the car."

"Ah yes, I remember, you're Mr Sinclair's daughter Mariah, he spoke highly of you."

"He did?"

"Of course, now Miss Sinclair, if you follow me."

Mariah didn't exactly catch what she just said.

"Excuse me but did you just call me Miss Sinclair?"

"Well dear I did, that is your name."

It just caught onto Mariah, as Grayson had taken legal responsibility; he had changed her surname from Sugden to Sinclair. He also hadn't told Mariah about it, so she thought of something quickly.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people addressing me like that."

The woman led Mariah up a big staircase and along a few corridors.

"This is your classroom; the teacher will explain things to you now, good day."

Mariah walked into the classroom; there weren't many desks in there about seven at the most. A teacher who looked in her 50s sat at the desk. She noticed Mariah.

"Hello."

"Hello, my name is Mariah Sinclair," she said her surname bitterly.

"Ah yes, welcome my name is Mrs Murray, I'm your teacher in economics, please sit," the teacher pointed out a place for her.

Mariah sat down and was sat two rows from the front, in between two girls. A boy sat behind her.

One of the girls started talking to her. "I'm Tracey Smith," she said with a hint of proudness.

Mariah nodded. "I'm Mariah Sinclair"

"How lovely, you're Grayson Sinclair's daughter aren't you?"

"Yeah, how do you know my dad?"

"Well I don't know him personally, just know of him, he is one of the country's best barristers."

Mariah nodded.

Then the other girl butted in. "Tracey leave her alone."

"Ignore her, stick with me and you can't go wrong. My name is Lisa Thomas," she shook Mariah's hand; she seemed a lot nicer that Tracey.

Then Mrs Murray spoke and began the lesson. It was all really complex. Then the woman who showed Mariah to the classroom reappeared.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs Murray, but there seems to be a problem, Miss Sinclair you must come with me."

Mariah looked confused and brought her stuff with her.

"Miss Sinclair, I shouldn't have put you in that classroom, you are to have one to one lessons, that's what you enrolled on right?"

Mariah was confused. She hadn't any idea; she just went along as normal.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Ok, well sorry about that, you're in here."

Now Mariah was alone in college like at home. It was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mariah's first day was a complete nightmare, the only person she talked to was her teacher, which wasn't the best of company.

Her teacher was strict. She was a tall woman, with short black hair and looked in her early forties. Mariah wasn't enjoying college at all, the building gave her the creeps and she had no friends. At least it was the end of the day.

Waiting for her outside was Grayson. Mariah jumped in the car.

"How was your day?"

"Just great, you didn't tell me I was going to be on my own"

"Ah, terribly sorry, one to one teaching is the best way of learning"

"Yeah really, in the class I was put in first there was 3 other people, not exactly an army"

"Princess, I want you to have the best possible education"

Mariah rolled her eyes and just sat there for the whole journey.

--------------------------------------

The whole week went just as bad as the first day. There was nothing but homework to do at breaks and lunchtime. Mariah had to spend all her time in the library just reading anything. There was nothing else to do. It was either that or walk around the buildings like a loner.

The days seemed do draw on and on, the weather got very miserable as the weeks turned into months. It was December before she knew it. Then something interesting happened on a Saturday afternoon.

Mariah was watching TV, when the phone rang. Grayson answered it. Then after he finished he put on his coat.

"Princess, I have to see a client, its urgent"

"Sure, go ahead"

Grayson then shut the door on his way out. Mariah cautiously looked out of the window and saw him drive off. It was her opportunity.

Mariah jumped up and turned the TV off. Mariah was going to have a look around the house, see if she could find anything out about family.

Mariah first started in the living room. She opened the cupboards but all she found was bills and old cases that Grayson had been working on. She was spending ages, almost half and hour looking through drawers.

Then Mariah decided to head upstairs, look in Grayson's room. Mariah knew she shouldn't be in here. The room was on the other side of the house and was a lot bigger than hers, The view from the window looked out towards the front of the house. The driveway was still empty.

The walls were painted white and there was a double bed, wardrobe and dressing table. Mariah looked through his wardrobe, there wasn't anything but clothes and shoes. Mariah knew she had to be careful about touching things, if anything looked out of place when he returned, suspicions would arise.

Mariah decided to look in the drawers to the dressing table. Mariah was hoping to find at least something after 45 minutes altogether of searching, it was no use though. All she found was more bills and letters to various companies. Something did catch her eye though, it was a letter from a casino.

The letter was dated late 2006. Mariah began to read:

_Dear Mr Sinclair_

__

We thank you in deciding to join our casino. Enclosed is your casino membership card. All of benefits of becoming a member are listed on our enclosed leaflet. We have also included our events brochure. Don't forget your membership never expires.

__

Yours Sincerely

_  
Paradise Casino_

Mariah didn't understand. The letter was clearly addressed to Grayson, but he told her he wasn't a gambler. Perhaps he used to be. 2006 was a long time ago, two years before she was born.

Mariah decided to hold on to the letter. She folded it up and put it in her jeans pocket. Mariah then shut the drawer, and made sure everything looked like it did, when she came in.

It was a wasted opportunity though. Mariah sat down on the floor outside the bedroom, thinking. "It was a rare opportunity for me to have the house to myself, I probably won't get another go for a while".

Mariah looked around the corridor and stared. Then something caught her eye, a trapdoor in the ceiling. It was the attic. Mariah smiled and jumped up. "Great." Mariah was going to try and get up there, until she heard a car arrive and a door slam.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mariah hurried downstairs and ran to the kitchen. She thought of something. Mariah brought down some coffee cups and waited until the kettle boiled.

The door opened and Grayson entered. "Mariah"

"Hey dad," Mariah went to see him.

"I'm so sorry about running off like that, it was important"

"Its fine, just been doing my homework"

"I'm glad to hear it"

"Dad, why don't you sit down and watch some TV, you look like you could do with a rest, I'm making coffee"

Grayson didn't know what to do. "Well, if you insist,"

Mariah made sure he was sitting on the sofa, before she continued. She went back into the kitchen and found the kettle had finished boiling. In Grayson's cup, she put the coffee in a filled it up with water, then Mariah dropped something into the cup. They looked like pills. Mariah put three into the water and stirred around.

To make everything look normal, Mariah made her cup of coffee and drank. She then handed Grayson his cup.

"Drink up dad"

"Thanks, princess"

Mariah just stood there and watched while sipping her coffee. After ten minutes Grayson had fallen into a sleep. "Excellent," she thought.

Mariah turned off the TV. Grayson would be dead to the world for a few hours. This was her chance.

--------------------------------------

Mariah went upstairs and opened the trapdoor to the attic, a ladder came down. Mariah climbed up. It was pitch black up there. Luckily for her there was a light switch, it was a dim light but good enough to look around,

The attic was medium sized. Mariah could tell not many people went up there, it was dusty. To carry anything that she might find, Mariah brought her rucksack with her. To begin with it looked like the average attic, boxes everywhere full of old stuff nobody used. There was boxes of old books, games, toys and clothes.

"Damn," she muttered. Mariah found nothing. She must have been half an hour looking. Then when Mariah was going to give up and accept Grayson wasn't hiding something, she decided to look in the far corner of the room.

There was a old wardrobe, armchair covered in dust and a chest. Mariah opened the wardrobe, fortunately there was no lock, it opened without trouble, being as it was very old.

Mariah was surprised at what she found. It was female clothing. The woman who wore the clothes must have been a smart dresser, being as the clothes in there were suits, shirts, smart dresses and shoes. It didn't seem like the sort of thing her mum would wear. Perhaps it might have been from even before Grayson moved here, it wasn't unknown for things to be left behind in attics.

As Mariah brushed through the clothing, she felt a silk dress. The material felt thick. As Mariah pulled it towards her she realised it was an old wedding dress.

"Strange," she whispered to herself.

Mariah thought this because women usually loved to keep there dress, it was their big day. Mariah wondered who it could have belonged to. Mum had never been married. Perhaps dad was married after all. Mariah had enough of looking through this wardrobe, she closed the doors and decided to look through the chest.

The chest was slightly harder to open, it wasn't locked but just a bit stiff, this couldn't have been opened for a long time. After much trying Mariah finally got the thing open. Dust came out in a cloud. Mariah brushed it out of the air by waving her hands.

A cloth covered the top of the chest. Mariah lifted it and found many photo frames stacked. "What the hell," Mariah didn't know what was going on. Mariah turned the photo round, she had to wipe away the thick dust first. In the photo was a woman, she had medium length black hair, she looked in her forties and had a pale complexion. There were many photos of her.

There was no name, by her photo, not a clue of who she was. Mariah decided to put some of the photos in her rucksack. Mariah dug deeper and found another picture, this one wasn't framed. It was the woman, she looked younger, and she was wearing a long white dress, it looked very like the wedding dress in the wardrobe.

Then there was a book, Mariah opened it. She could tell it was old, she knew the smell of old paper. Mariah sat in the sofa and began to read.

_August 2007  
Why won't her believe me, can't he see she is trying to kill me, nobody believes me only Matthew_

It was somebody's diary. The writer seemed desperate. The writing seemed feminine. She had heard that name Matthew before, but where. Mariah wanted to read more, then she remembered the time. She had been up here at least an hour and a half. Mariah put the diary in her bag and the wedding photo. Mariah zipped her bag up really tight, put everything back to as it was, turned the attic light off and climbed downstairs.

Mariah closed the attic trapdoor and made sure it was secure. Mariah then went into her room and opened her wardrobe and safely put the rucksack in there.

-----------------------------------------------

Mariah went downstairs and went to check on Grayson. He was still asleep but she could tell the sleeping pills were wearing off, he started to move.

Mariah took his cup way, washed and dryed it. Mariah decided to make herself some beans on toast. It was the most she ate in a while. Mariah sat at the dining table. As she was eating, Grayson appeared.

"I must have slept for hours," he said

"Oh yeah, I noticed you drift off, didn't wanna disturb you though," Mariah said innocently.

Grayson nodded

"Is that all you're eating"

"Its all I feel like"

"No wonder you're so thin, you don't eat properly, I haven't seen you eat a proper meal since you got here"

"This is proper"

"You call beans on toast proper"

"It fills me up"

"As you wish, but tomorrow I'm cooking you something"

Mariah just nodded and continued eating.

All over the weekend, Mariah read more of the diary she found in the attic. There was another entry

_August 2007  
I caught her in the act, trying to poison me. Its these pills she has, malaria pills, what for I don't know, she's not going anywhere. She's been mixing my pills with malaria ones. No one will believe me, only you diary. Matthew understands me, diary, he's going to rescue me from him and her.  
I bet it was her who murdered Tom, the old witch, anyway I must go someone is coming_

Mariah wanted to read more and more, she turned a few pages

_She admitted she was trying to get rid of me, I got her in the attic, she said she hated me and I was not fit to be a wife. How dare she. It was her with the baby clothes. Then she said I was hurting her, the old witch. He believed her, they both did, he had me sent away. Diary my only true friend, I write to you from this place he has sent me. Only Matthew can help me_

The writer was getting more and more desperate in her writings. Mariah would love to know who she was and the others she spoke of. She couldn't ask Grayson, she needed to know from someone else, but how.

If only she knew that the information was closer than she thought.

-------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mariah had another lucky day. Grayson was going to be out all day, so Mariah would be alone again. Mariah decided to head to a library, she could trust library staff.

Mariah grabbed her rucksack. The one with the diary and photos. Mariah also made sure she grabbed some keys before heading out. She decided to walk towards the village. She would have to be careful of all these crazy people. Up ahead Mariah noticed, Gabby she was talking to an older man with black hair, he was dressed in a suit. Gabby noticed Mariah.

"Mariah, oh my god, I haven't seen you in ages, how was Leeds?"

Mariah didn't understand

"Leeds, what are you on about"

"I came around a while back to see if you wanted to come out. Your dad answered the door, he said you were in Leeds visiting family"

"I haven't been to Leeds since mum died, I have no family there"

Gabby looked angry. Mariah started to remember that day when she thought someone was at the door. Grayson had said it was the TV. Mariah realised he was lying about it, but why was what she thought.

Just then the man that Gabby was talking to came up to them.

"Who's your friend Gabby?"

"Oh Matt, this is Mariah Sugden, her dad is Grayson Sinclair, she lives with him"

The man looked interested.

"Larry has a daughter. Hi Mariah, I'm Matthew King," he said shaking Mariah's hand.

Mariah looked confused.

"Nice to meet you, you escaped?"

Gabby and Matthew looked confused.

"Are you OK Mariah?"

"My dad told me a psychotic man called Eric Pollard kidnapped you back in 2007, and that you haven't been seen since. He also told me he helped you come over your gambling addiction and you were best of friends"

Matthew looked worried.

"Mariah your dad has been telling you lies, I wasn't kidnapped never have been and especially not by Pollard," he began to laugh on that bit and began again,

"Me and him were certainly not best friends and he is the one who's had a gambling problem"

Mariah couldn't believe it, Grayson had been lying to her.

"So if you're Matthew King, are you related to Jimmy King?"

Matthew laughed. "He's my brother, you might see him, he usually comes this way,"

"Gabby can I have a word with you, in private?"

"Of course, Matthew will you excuse us for a bit"

They went over to a bench and sat down.

"What is it Mariah?"

"Well its something my dad said about you and Jimmy"

"What"

"Well he told me that you were adopted by your dad, and that your real parents had been murdered by Jimmy King, he said he was a cold blooded killer"

Gabby didn't look happy.

"He said that, but why?"

"I don't think he liked me talking to you that day,"

Then Gabby laughed. "Jimmy a cold blooded killer, yeah right, he couldn't harm a fly"

"I came out to try and find out things, about someone, I found some things of interest in the attic in the house. Loads of photos and a diary,"

"Well I wouldn't know who they belonged to, Matthew might, come on"

Mariah and Gabby went back to Matthew.

"Mariah has some things like photos and a diary, you might know who they belonged to"

"I'll take a look, why don't we go to Home Farm"

They all got in Matthew's car and drove to Home Farm.

Home Farm was a huge place, it was like a mansion. Matthew showed them through to the living room.

"Do any of you want a drink?"

"Yes please"

Matthew brought out three cups of coffee. Mariah emptied the rucksack and took out all the photos and the diary.

Matthew picked one up and looked.

"Where did you get these?"

"I found them in the attic, locked away in a chest, do you know who she is"

"Of course, her name was Perdita Hyde Sinclair"

Mariah remembered that name, where had she heard it before.

"Who was she?"

"That was your dad's long suffering wife. She was married to him for years, she was a very lonely woman. She put up with everything you could imagine over the years. Then in sometime in 2007/08 everything wasn't going their way. The marriage broke up, she left him"

Then Mariah pulled out the diary.

"Do you think this was her's too?"

Matthew opened the book and read a few entries.

"Yeah, this is Perdy's diary all right. I remember this like it was yesterday"

"What happened?"

Matthew began to say what it was all about.

-------------------------------------------

_August 2007_

__

Perdy was alone at Mill Cottage, with her mother in law Rosemary.

__

"Here darling drink up," Rosemary handed a glass of juice to Perdy.

__

"Actually, I'm not thirsty, you see I know what you have been doing to me, drugging me, trying to make out I'm mad, how dare you

__

Rosemary looked smug. Then Perdy pulled her upstairs and took her in the attic. Perdy locked it.

__

"Now you're going to admit to me, why you've been poisoning me!"

__

An evil grin came over Rosemary. "Perdita, you're not fit to be a wife, you can never give him what he wants a child, so just face it"

__

"You evil witch"

__

Arriving at Mill Cottage was Grayson and Paul.

__

"Perdy, mother, where are you?" Grayson called out.

__

Up in the attic, Rosemary shouted and made some story up.

__

"HELP, GRAYSON, SHE'S GOING TO HURT ME, HELP"

__

Grayson and Paul ran up. "Perdy, darling its me, open up

__

Perdy opened the attic.

__

"I never touched her, oh you don't believe her now do you Gray"

__

Rosemary came out of the attic, in tears.

__

"Mother, what happened"

__

"She got me in the attic, she said she was going to kill me"

__

"Gray, she's lying, I wasn't going to kill her, she has been trying to do that to me, can't you see"

__

Grayson wasn't listening to Perdy. "Its alright now mother, you're safe"

__

Perdy then turned to Paul.

__

"Paul, surely you believe me, oh come on"

__

Nobody was listening to Perdy. 

__

"Gray, I've been telling you, she needs proper help, call the doctor now"

__

Grayson didn't hesitate to his mother's words. He called up the doctor.

__

"Gray, you can't have them take me away, so now you believe her, you can't do this"

__

Soon enough there was a knock on the door. A bunch of doctors had arrived and an ambulance was waiting. Grayson and Paul took her out.

__

"You can't do this, Gray, please, listen to me, she's lying. I'll never forgive you for this Gray," Perdy screamed as they took her away, leaving Rosemary to look on all smug.

_  
_

Matthew finished.

"Oh my god, that poor woman, he did that to her?"

"He did, he believed his mother over her, Perdy was released with my help, I told her to play along, pretend she was ill, when she wasn't. Then weeks later we caught her out. Grayson was horrified of what he had done to his wife, she was right all along. Then Rosemary had ended up dead in Miami, she had killed herself."

Mariah didn't know what to say.

Matthew continued.

"Then things started to happen. At the time the hunt for my dad's murderer was still on. Rosemary had been keen to stitch me up. Perdy and I had an affair. Then at Christmas that year, Grayson had found out, he was furious and started on revenge. He had this old cardigan of his mother's, he put the button in my car to try and frame me. It didn't work, we confronted him, me, Perdy and Carl, he's my other brother.

Grayson ran with the cardigan so we ran after him, we got it though, then weeks later I realised that Perdy had been keeping hold of the cardigan to blackmail him. I threw her out, she had no where to go."

"Oh dear," Mariah said.

"So what happened after that?"

"Well Mariah, this is where your mum comes into all of this. She had been a friend of the Sinclair's, had a share in the business with Perdy. Your mum had fallen in love with Grayson. This happened in 2008. She even moved in with them. Your mother had agreed to be a surrogate for them, but when you were born she had a change of heart, when she knew they had lied to her, your mum took you to Leeds and that's where you grew up.

Perdy had ended up in jail, not sure what, but she couldn't handle prison and killed herself."

Mariah started to cry. Gabby gave her a hug. "Its ok, Mariah, don't cry.

"Mariah I'm sorry to make you upset, but you had to know"

Mariah nodded, she understood.

Mariah felt betrayed, Grayson had been lying to her about everything.

------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mariah was still upset, Gabby went into the kitchen to speak to Matthew.

"Gabby do you know her mum's phone number"

"I don't sorry, even if I did it would be pointless, her mum died, suicide"

Matthew looked interested and didn't believe it.

"I never had Katie Sugden down as suicidal"

"Do you know how she killed herself"

"She shot herself in the head"

Matthew shook his head. "Impossible," he knew Katie was terrible with guns, at that shoot back at Home Farm she couldn't even hold a gun properly. "I'm going to investigate this, further, it doesn't add up."

"I wouldn't know where to begin, I can help you"

"Thanks"

--------------------------------

Mariah got up from the sofa. She was going home.

"Mariah, where are you going?"

"Back to Mill Cottage"

Matthew stepped in. "You want to go back to him after he lied to you?"

Mariah shook her head. "I need to get my stuff"

"Ok, I'll drive you down there, then you can come back here for a bit"

"Thanks"

All three of them arrived at Mill Cottage, Grayson wasn't home fortunately, probably in a court case. Mariah thought she best be quick.

Mariah ran to her room and packed all the stuff in her huge backpack. Then she went in the kitchen and took £50. Then she left and shut the front door and got back into Matthew's car. They drove back to Home Farm.

Matthew then spoke fast. "Quick, Mariah, get down, I see Grayson's car coming this way."

Mariah got down quick and she didn't get up until Matthew told her he was quite a way away.

"Phew, do you think he suspected anything"

"I don't think so"

Mariah couldn't rest until she got to the safety of Home Farm. Matthew ordered a pizza.

"So what you going to do now," Gabby asked.

"Ain't got a clue, but as far away from the monster as I can get"

----------------------------------

Grayson arrived home from a busy day. He was representing a client, in court. He entered the front door and called out to let his daughter know he was back.

"Mariah, princess."

There was no answer.

He called again, he thought she might be listening to music, so he left her for a while. It was almost dinner time, so he began to cook. He told Mariah he would cook her a proper meal today, so he was.

Dinner was ready, he called out again, there was no answer, it was very quiet up there. Grayson decided to go up. He knocked on the door, it wasn't locked.

"Princess"

After five minutes he opened the door, Mariah wasn't in there, he looked all over the house, she was gone. Grayson opened the wardrobe in her room, all her things were gone. Grayson got angry. She had left him.

Grayson knew she had spoken to Gabby, he marched out of the house and went to her house. He banged on the door really loud.

Ashley answered. "Grayson, hello, can I help?"

"Yes you can actually, tell me where she is"

"Who"

"Gabby, she's in here I know"

"She's not, now please leave," Ashley tried to close the door but Grayson stopped him. Then Laurel appeared.

"What's all this about"

"Tell me where Gabby is"

"Look, she's an adult, If she doesn't tell us where she's going we don't ask, now leave"

Grayson wasn't taking no for an answer. Then Laurel grabbed Arthur's super soaker which happened to be fully loaded with water. Laurel went outside.

"Grayson, all these years I've known you there is one thing I would like to give you," Laurel said in a sweet sickly voice with a big smile on her face.

Grayson looked confused.

"What"

"THIS," Laurel shouted aiming the soaker at him and pulling the trigger. Grayson was drenched in water. Laurel ran back into the house, laughing hysterically. She closed the door behind her.

"I can't believe you just did that," Ashley said laughing too.

Grayson just stood there defeated and looking embarrassed, he would find Gabby another way. He noticed she was very friendly with Matthew King.

---------------------------------------

Up at Home Farm, Matthew, Gabby and Mariah were finishing the pizza. Just then a car was heard outside. Gabby went to see who it was.

"Oh my god, Mariah its your dad"

Matthew ran to the window, "She's right Mariah"

Gabby thought quickly of somewhere for Mariah to hide.

"Matt, are those log cabins in the woods still, up at the old holiday village?"

"Yes, but they haven't been lived in since the 90s"

"That will do, fine, we don't have much choice, come on Mariah"

Mariah grabbed her bag and ran out of Home Farm the back way with Gabby. The woods weren't far.

------------------------------------------

The doorbell to Home Farm rang. Matthew went to answer the door. It was Grayson.

"Fancy seeing you here, what do you want"

"Where are they?"

"What are you on Larry"

"You know, Gabby and Mariah, and don't call me Larry"

"There not here, come in and look if you don't believe me"

Grayson barged through, he looked all over the house. There was no sign of them.

"What did I tell you, now sling your hook," Matthew pushed Grayson out of the door and slammed it.

-----------------------------------

Gabby and Mariah were somewhere in the woods.

"Where are we going, the woods aren't the best place to go if he's after me"

"Relax Mariah, you won't be staying outdoors, look back in the 90s there was a holiday village not far from here, the log cabins are still there, you will be safe there"

They kept running until some log cabins came into view. Gabby for some reason had a key.

"Where did you get that"

"Found it on the ground, come on, from what I can make out it says 8 on here"

They searched for cabin 8, it was on the other end of the village, very secluded. Gabby put the key in the lock and it turned.

The door was a bit stiff so it needed a bit of a push. Strangely the cabin was warm. It was obvious the cabins hadn't been occupied for quite some time, the furniture looked dated.

There was a black and white striped sofa, coffee table, TV which wasn't modern looking. There was a cooker, microwave and cupboards. On the other side of the room was a double bed with bed side table. Wardrobes were nearby and there was a separate room for toilet and shower.

Mariah decided to look through the cupboard, curious to know if there was any food. To her surprise was an unopened multi pack of Wispa Gold. Unfortunately the best before date was May 1999.

"Look Mariah, I brought a pack of Custard Creams along, I will bring more tomorrow, but I'm going to have to be careful, Grayson is about. It will be safe here, just remember to keep the curtains drawn and the door locked with the chain across at all times. If I'm here I will knock three times, now I have to go, take care." Gabby gave Mariah a hug.

After she was gone Mariah did as Gabby advised, she bolted the door really tight and put the chain across. She made sure there were no open windows and that the curtains were closed.

It was dark outside now, there was no electricity so she couldn't do much, Mariah decided to go to bed. After all who knows what tomorrow would bring.

---------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mariah woke up still where she fell asleep, the log cabin. Daylight came in through the curtains. Mariah decided to get dressed. There were no more diary entries to read. Breakfast consisted of custard creams and a warm bottle of water that was in her bag.

Most of the day was spent reading. Mariah had a book to read, so that kept her occupied. Mariah was taken out of her novel by three knocks on the door. Mariah was careful she knew was Gabby told her. Cautiously Mariah went to the door and unlocked everything. At the other side she saw Gabby.

"Hi Mariah, glad to see you're alright. Look you best let me in, Grayson was following me in the village, dunno whether he saw me come here"

Gabby hurried on through. Mariah looked around the place, there was no one around the woods. Mariah as always bolted the door including chain. The curtains were still closed.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah, it was fine"

"Excellent, oh I brought you some things, to keep you occupied and to brighten up the place a bit"

"Oh thanks Gabby"

Mariah had a bag of things with her. She pulled out some puzzle magazines, books, regular magazines, food and a four pack of Bacardi Breezer.

"There you go," Gabby started rearranging things, making the place look homely.

"Oh and heres a couple a cushions and candles"

"That looks great, Gabby, you're a great friend"

Mariah sat down. Something made her feel uneasy.

"Oh my god, Gabby, I think I heard something"

"Really, its probably nothing"

"Shh listen, someones out there I know it"

Gabby sat down she nodded her head in agreement.

"Keep down and very quiet"

They should be safe, everything was locked up, curtains drawn like every other cabin. Then Gabby crawled to the window and pulled the curtain back just a tiny bit and then quickly put it back.

"Oh no, someone is out there, its Grayson"

A look of panic came across Mariah's face, she didn't know what to do. Gabby noticed.

"Its alright Mariah, he didn't see, look he's going back the way he came, calm down please"

Mariah was shaking. It took half an hour to calm her down.

"Mariah, look, its alright, if I came later he would have seen me, everything will be fine"

Mariah was starting to calm down. "I can't stay here, not now he knows about this place, at least it wasn't dark"

"You want to leave, but where"

"I've been thinking, London is the only safe place"

"London, its a long way, you sure"

"Absolutely, I could manage fine, I just want to leave now, please"

Gabby nodded. "Ok, come one, we'd better make a move, we better stop at Home Farm first"

Mariah was a nervous wreck. Gabby carried her bag for her and led her through the woods to Home Farm. They went through the back entrance.

Matthew was there.

"How come you're back here"

"Grayson discovered the village, Matt, we had to get her away from there, think what the place would be like at night with him lurking around in the shadows"

A shiver went down Mariah's spine as Gabby said the last part.

"Well here's not that safe"

"Mariah's set on London"

Matthew thought for a moment. London would be safer to get away from Grayson, for starters it was big and easy to hide, plus London wasn't like Emmerdale where everyone knew your business.

"How are you going to cope Mariah?"

"I'll make it fine, I'm going to follow my dream and become a dancer"

Matthew nodded. "Ok, look you'll need some money. Matthew handed Mariah £500.

"Oh, thanks but I can't take that"

"Mariah, just take it, I don't need it, you will"

Mariah took the cash and put it away for safety.

"Thanks, Matthew"

Then the three of them got in the car and headed to the train station.

"Now Mariah, is there anything else we can do for you," Matthew said.

Mariah thought for a bit, there is one thing. She handed Tish's phone to Matthew.

"After my mum's funeral my good friend Tish vanished. When I arrived at Mill Cottage I found her phone in a shrub just across the street. I have been thinking all the time why it is there. Perhaps you can find out why and find Tish, thanks"

"I'll see what I can do Mariah, you take care of yourself"

Gabby was starting to cry. "I'm gunna miss you, you know. You just take care of yourself, the London streets can be tough, but I know you, you're strong, you'll make it. Oh yeah you can come back any time, catch you around"

Gabby hugged Mariah tight. "Thanks Gabby, you've been great to me, I guess I could come back, see ya"

Mariah walked off towards the platform and boarded her train to London.

------------------------------------------------

It had been an hour since the train had left the station. Mariah was on her way to London. She had no idea where to go when she got there, just go wherever.

It was late afternoon, evening now and already it was starting to get dark, at least she wasn't in that holiday village, all alone, with that monster lurking in the shadows. decided to just sit in her seat and wait the train arrived in London. She would need all her energy.

----------------------------------------

Grayson still hadn't tracked down, he had to find her. He knew Gabby and Matthew were hiding her, he just didn't know where. Earlier he had followed Gabby all around the village, she had a bag full of stuff, he had no luck seeing where she was heading, somewhere in the direction of the woods.

He was a while behind Gabby, so he didn't follow her at the same time, when he did get to the woods, there was no sign of people sleeping rough. Grayson had eventually came to an old holiday village. He had been wandering around there for quite some time, but he had no luck.

If his daughter was hiding out there he would come back later when it was dark, there was bound to be a sign of life at night.

So he did come back hours later, one of the doors was open a little bit. Grayson walked into the cabin, and used a torch to see, there was some cups lying around the place and some very recent magazines. A grin came over Grayson's face. Unfortunately for him it looked like they had left the place in a hurry. He was going to head to Home Farm, so he did.

As soon as his Range Rover was pulled up outside he jumped out and stormed up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Matthew answered. "Larry, what can I do for you"

"Where is she, , I know you're hiding her, where is she"

"Somewhere you can't find her," Gabby interrupted the conversation

"You think I won't find her, I will, you know"

"Not where she's gone, the city is a big and busy place"

"The city, you mean London"

"So what are you going to do now"

Grayson stormed out and got back in his car, they were probably lying, he thought as he drove back to Mill Cottage.

-----------------------------------

A few hours later and it was completely dark, the train pulled into Kings Cross. Loads of people got off in a hurry, probably off home.

It was 10pm, it felt like days go she was in the log cabin, even though it was earlier the same day. thought of a place to stay, she decided to head to Piccadilly Circus where she knew wouldn't be deserted like this station was beginning to look. Mariah headed for the Underground.

Once Mariah had got to Piccadilly Circus she needed a place to sleep, a hotel would be too pricey even though she had £500, she would need that money, so she went in search of a hostel. It took about 20 minutes to look for one and when she did, the first thing she did was check in and fall asleep when she got to the dorm. Mariah was exhausted.

It was late morning when woke up, the dorm was empty and she decided to check out and find a more permanent place to live. The weather outside was freezing, so looking for a job was a great start.

After hours of searching there was nothing. Suddenly when was getting change out for a bus a kid of about 19 snatched her wallet from her hands and pushed her to the floor.

"Hey, give that back"

The kid paid no attention and kept running, most of her money was gone. She had that £50 she stole from Mill Cottage in her pocket. It looked like she would be spending the night sleeping rough.

Mariah thought about going to the police and reporting a theft, but thought against it. Grayson was looking for her and if he found out she was in London he would be on his way.

Mariah kept walking she was gradually leaving the centre of London and heading further out into unknown areas, it was getting dark. went into a cafe and ordered a cup of tea and a bowl of soup. Mariah tried to make it all last but it was gone and the cafe would have to close sooner or later. Mariah went over to the man behind the counter.

"You looking for any help?"

He shook his head. "No love, we got nothing"

Mariah just nodded and headed out into the dark street, there was a boarded up shop window with a small part undercover. ran across the road and put her backpack behind her, she then pulled the blanket she had around there and waited to see what would happen.

Mariah drifted into a sleep, it seemed like forever she was sleeping. Days come and went. Her hair was a mess all matted from the weather. Just then a girl of about 17 came up to her and sat by her.

"You ok," she said

Mariah nodded.

"Look I know what its like first few nights out on the street, trust me there the worst, ya don't mind if I keep ya company do ya," the girl had a London accent.

"Sure, go ahead," coughed Mariah.

"So what do they call ya, I'm Kat"

Mariah shook her hand. "Mariah"

"Nasty cough ya got there , trust me it will go, look theres a place I know, why don't ya come along, its not exactly the Ritz but its out of the cold, come on"

Kat got up and pulled Mariah along, just a few streets away was an old building, all boarded up.

"Heres that place I was on about, follow me"

Kat found her way in through a gap. The place was quite small, no heating or electricity and there was damp setting in. Kat went up some stairs.

"Ya can stay here," Kat pointed out a spot and lit some candles.

"So how old are ya," said Kat sitting down by Mariah

"16"

"I was two years younger than ya when I ended up on the streets, so ya a runaway then"

Mariah nodded. "Had to get away, it was my dad, he lied to me about everything, couldn't stay there anymore"

Kat noticed Mariah was upset. "Oh don't cry hun, he ain't worth it, ya in London now, ya'll make friends. I ran away from care, been in care for as long as I could remember, wasn't gunna take it anymore"

Mariah nodded. Then some more girls appeared they looked the same age,

"Whats up Kat"

"Hey Tina, look we got someone new, this Mariah, found her outside earlier on"

The girl called Tina came over and sat by .

"Hi hun, listen i'm Tina and this is Karyn, we'll all look after you"

"Thanks"

"So , whats your story?"

Mariah told them all about Grayson. They all understood. Tina and Karyn were runaways too.

"So what are ya dreams," said Kat

"I wanna be a dancer, was going to study it at college but my dad stopped me, he made me do economics, I hated it"

"Go for it ," said Karyn

"Hey, theres a woman I know runs a dance club, I'll have a word with her she can come and see you then, have a chat," said Tina

Mariah cheered up. "Oh thanks Tina, that would be great"

"I could take you now and see her, come on, its not far from here"

Tina took Mariah to see the woman. She was found in the same cafe as Mariah went the other day.

"Kim, can I speak to you," Tina said going up to a woman who had long hair, heavy makeup and a black fake fur coat.

"Of course, sit down"

Tina waved Mariah over. She sat down with them.

"Mariah meet Kim, she has that dance club I was talking about"

The woman called Kim smiled at . "Nice to meet you ," she held out her hand. Mariah shook.

"Look Mariah here is a keen dancer, perhaps you could help her along"

"Is she now Tina, well I'd have to see her dance some moves, bring her along to mine tomorrow at 11.30. I will see you tomorrow, it was nice to see you both"

Kim got up and left the cafe.

"Told you she'd be interested, just give it your best shot, come on we best be heading back"

Tina and Mariah headed back to the building.

-------------------------------------------------------

Back in Emmerdale, Matthew had found out some information. It was very important.

"Gabby, come here, I found something out about Katie Sugden, Mariah's mum"

Gabby ran into the living room.

"What is it Matt"

"Well according to the official police report, Katie had purchased a gun, I've got hold of the CCTV tape from the store. Look"

Matthew put the tape into the VCR and pressed play, he had to rewind it a bit. There was a clear view of the checkout and a woman purchasing it.

"It looks a lot like Katie" Matthew handed Gabby some photos of Katie.

Gabby agreed.

"Until now"

Matthew pressed pause on the part that had a clear shot of Katie's face.

"Oh my god"

"I know, whoever bought that gun, it wasn't Katie"

------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tomorrow had arrived and Mariah had awoke. Tina was already awake.

"Oh morning Mariah. we best be going soon"

Mariah nodded she was getting excited but a little nervous. She had butterflies walking up the street to Kim's dance club. In no time they had arrived. Tina rang the bell, Kim answered.

"Hey, Tina, Mariah, come right in"

The two of them walked into the club, it was quite big. Kim directed them to some seats in the corner.

"Right, so you're a dancer then Mariah"

"Mariah nodded"

"Ok, I'll put some music on and then you show me what you got"

Kim went over to the sound system and turned it on.

Mariah went onto the dancefloor and began. Kim couldn't believe it, Mariah was excellent. Tina was impressed, the dance moves were all done perfectly, it was as if they had been choreographed.

Then Kim turned off the music. She told Mariah to sit down.

"Wow, I haven't seen anything like it. Have you been practicing?"

Mariah shook her head. "No I just make the moves up as I go along"

Kim nodded her head, "I don't think I can offer you anything here Mariah"

Mariah was disappointed. Tina couldn't believe it. Kim noticed the looks on their faces.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I should have said it in a better way. Mariah you're too good for this club, you need to go to bigger clubs in the centre of London. I haven't seen a dancer like you in quite some time. Lucky for you I know who to call, if you excuse me for a while I have some numbers to call, help yourself to drinks"

The look on Mariah's face changed. She hadn't heard anyone say anything like it to her.

"Go on Mariah, you heard her, Kim says you're great, you're going to be really big"

Mariah got her and Tina a drink. After an hour, Kim returned to the table with a smile on her face.

"I've just been on the phone to the clubs in London, they want you Mariah, they're on their way over her right now"

Mariah got excited, Tina too. Kim lit up a cigarette and offered one to Tina and Mariah. Tina wasn't a smoker, but Mariah took one and lit up.

The doorbell rang in some time and three people dressed in very fashionable clothes came in the club.

"Mariah, I'd like you to meet Coco Beamer, Christopher Johnson and Max Kennedy"

They all shook hands with Mariah and sat down on some chairs.

"Mariah, show us what you can do," said the one called Coco

Kim switched on the music again and Mariah began. Kim put more songs on and Mariah went through them all.

The three people clapped and were eager to speak to Mariah. Coco was first, she took Mariah to a corner.

"You sure can dance, how much experience have you had, sweetie"

"None, I just dance in my spare time"

Coco was surprised. "You mean to say nobody has ever seen you show off your moves"

Mariah shook her head

Coco nodded. "Okay, sweetie, how about you come and dance in my club tonight, I'll pay for your accommodation and everything else, just say yes"

Mariah didn't know what to say. She couldn't turn down this opportunity.

"Sure, why not"

Coco looked happy.

The other two offered Mariah a similar opportunity at two separate clubs.

"I kinda told Coco I'd take her offer"

"Its ok darling, we'll have you too"

Mariah accepted their offer too. Never would she think she would get this opportunity in her life.

Mariah went over to Tina.

"This is so cool, I'm invited to dance in the London clubs"

Tina looked happy for her.

"Thats great, Mariah, go for it, you going to come back to the building"

"Oh I can't, Coco is taking me with her now"

"Ok, don't worry about it, you have a great time, will we be seeing you again?"

"I don't know, but will you say goodbye to Kat and Karyn for me"

"Oh of course I will, you take care of yourself, now"

"And you"

Mariah gave Tina a big hug and she left the building with Coco.

Kim was waiting for her outside.

"Now you take care of yourself"

"Thanks Kim, for helping me along"

"Oh it was no problem, you got a great career ahead of you"

They were interrupted. "Mariah, sweetie, we best be going," It was Coco.

Mariah looked to where Coco was, she was standing by a limo. Mariah got excited.

"Ok, I'm coming now, goodbye Kim," Mariah gave her a hug and got in the limo with Coco, looking forward to tonight.

--------------------------------------------------

At Home Farm, Matthew was busy thinking what to do. The police report was wrong. Katie didn't buy the gun, she wasn't even in the shop. Someone was dressed as her and using her identity, but why.

If Katie didn't buy the gun, there was a chance she didn't commit suicide. Matthew had never had Katie down as suicidal. Perhaps she was murdered, whoever it was made it look like a suicide, they were good at that. Matthew gave them that.

Then there was Mariah's friend Tish, she had gone missing just after Katie's funeral. It was odd that she went missing right after Katie's mysterious death. Mariah said she had found Tish's phone in a shrub just across from Mill Cottage.

There was one person Matthew had in mind. Grayson. It was possible he was behind the death of Katie and the disappearance of Tish.

Matthew was wondering what the motive would be. If everything was right, Katie had fled the village with Mariah in 2008. Perdy had killed herself in prison. Katie would have fled to get away from the pair of them, but she would have read about Perdy's death, it was on the news.

Now Perdy was gone, Katie's only other worry was Grayson. He would go after them. Matthew knew that Grayson was taken away to a mental hospital in 2008 because of his memory loss, and this year he had been released with no trouble. It all seemed a bit dodgy to Matthew. If his memory had come back he would go in search of his daughter. Katie wouldn't him anywhere near her.

The explanation Matthew thought of was simple. He had paid someone highly skilled in murder, to kill Katie and make it look like a suicide. Then Grayson would be free to take his daughter home with him. A death of a loved one also made a person sad and lonely, so it would be the perfect chance to bring his daughter to Emmerdale.

He wasn't so sure about Tish. Why would she disappear. Could Katie's death and her disappearance be linked. It was possible, but why would Grayson kidnap Tish, he had no idea why, he would have to work on that theory more.

--------------------------------------------

Coco had paid for Mariah to stay at a hotel in London. She was also going to pay her for the time she spent at the club tonight. Most of the day was spent telling Mariah what was what in the club and introducing her to all the club staff.

The day was getting on late and Mariah went back to her hotel room and got ready. At 8pm it was time to go to the club.

London got really busy on a Saturday night. The club was located in Soho, so there were other clubs nearby. Inside the music was playing really loud you couldn't hear yourself speak.

Then Coco appeared.

"Hi Mariah, you look lovely sweetie, oh look here comes the crowd"

Everyone started coming in, then it was Mariah's turn to dance. People were commenting on her dancing, they were good comments too. Mariah wasn't expecting what was going to happen next.

A fashionable woman was talking to Coco for a while. The conversation looked serious. Then Coco came up to Mariah.

"Mariah sweetie, this woman is Kelly Simpson, she's recruiting dancers"

"Wow"

Then the woman came up to Mariah, she was American.

"You must be Mariah, hey, I'm Kelly Simpson," she held out her hand.

Mariah shook. "Yeah thats right, nice to meet you"

"You too honey, look I'm recruiting dancers for a well known performing artist, Christina Aguilera is going on tour soon, you interested?"

"Thats nice, whoa, wait up, did you just say Christina Aguilera."

---------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Mariah didn't know what to say, she was offered a chance to go on tour with Christina Aguilera, she couldn't believe it.

"Wow, like, sure, I'd love to"

Kelly smiled. "Thats great, I'm glad you said yes, now come on, we need to get you practicing"

Kelly led Mariah out of the club.

---------------------------------------------

Mariah's dancing had made headlines. She was considered very talented. Mariah was interviewed by ITN. Mariah couldn't believe, she was going to be on the news. If you told her last year that in exactly one year she would be on the news, she would have laughed in your face.

Mariah was enjoying being interviewed, if only she knew the wrong people were watching.

----------------------------------------------

Back at Home Farm Matthew was watching the news, Gabby had come over and was doing the crossword in the newspaper. Something on the TV caught Matthew's attention.

"Gabby look"

"What is it"

Gabby gasped.

"Oh my god, Mariah is on TV, wow, she's made it in London"

The news also showed videos of Mariah dancing.

"I never knew she was a dancing ace, she told me she wanted to study dance, but wow"

"I know, Gabby its a good thing she decided to leave"

"Yeah imagine what would have happened if Grayson found her, she would be stuck in that private college, bored out of her mind doing economics"

"Wonder what Larry would do if he saw her now"

"Relax Matt, he's probably busy working on a court case of something"

If only that were true.

------------------------------------

Grayson was sitting alone watching the ITN news, he was drinking a cup of coffee, hoping Mariah was alright.

He thought to himself. "She's probably ruined herself already, probably a drug addict as I think"

Grayson was brought out of his mind by a very interesting news report.

_Now I'm going to introduce to you London's latest dancing sensation. Miss Mariah Sugden. Mariah is only 16 and has been spotted by all the best club owners and even Christina Aguilera's chief dancer who is looking for dancers to tour._

__

Mariah was spotted by her at Soho's exclusive nightclub Coco's. Club owner Coco is confident Mariah has everything she needs to succeed

Grayson's eyes were glued to the screen, there was also a video clip of Mariah dancing in the club and then a short interview.

When that bit of news was finished Grayson turned off the TV. He was fuming Mariah had run off to London to become a dancer, she may be a mini star right now, but there was no future for her, she would have her five minutes of fame and then she would be finished, working on the streets or even a drug addict. He had to get Mariah back to Mill Cottage, by whatever means possible.

-------------------------------------------

"Did you find out anything more about Mariah's friend?"

"No, Gabby, but I'm working on it, there was no body found so there is a good chance she is alive"

"Where would she be Matt, who's holding her and why"

"My guess is on Grayson, he seems a likely suspect, I don't have a motive"

Matthew went to get his coat.

"Matt, where are you going?"

"To Grayson's, me and him need to have a little chat"

------------------------------------------------

Mariah was busy packing tonight she would be going to Paris with the other dancers. She hadn't met them or Christina yet but she was looking forward to it. Kelly would be picking her up at 7pm to take her to Heathrow.

Once Mariah was out of the country there would be no chance Grayson would follow her, he wouldn't have any idea she would be in France. Mariah thought to herself.

"Ha, if only he could see me now, he has no idea I'm even a top dancer"

If only that were true.

---------------------------------------

Matthew sped through the village towards Mill Cottage. Grayson was loading things into his car. Grayson was heading to London, to find Mariah. He had found out from one of his sources that Mariah would be flying out to Paris from Heathrow tonight, he had to get there and stop her, by whatever means necessary.

Matthew jumped out of his car and marched up to Grayson.

"Hey Larry, I want a word with you"

"Oh do you know, well as you can see I'm busy"

"It will have to wait"

"Now you listen to me I know about what you did to Katie"

Grayson laughed in his face

"What I did, I don't know what you are talking about"

"You know, you had Katie murdered and made it look like a suicide, so you could take full responsibility for Mariah"

Grayson had a dangerous look on his face

"You should be careful Matthew spreading around accusations like that, you never know what could happen"

"Don't play games with me Larry, and what have you done with Tish"

"Who's Tish?"

"You know perfectly well Larry; she was Mariah's best friend"

"She has no friends, she doesn't need them, I'm the only friend she needs"

"As you say Larry, I've had enough of your stupid remarks"

As Matthew was saying that something clicked in his head.

"You off somewhere Larry?"

"What's it to you anyway, but as you ask I'm off to London"

"You'll never find Mariah, she's safe"

"I have some business to attend to, Matthew, now this is private property so get off my land"

Matthew just left, everything clicked.

----------------------------------

Matthew drove back to Home Farm eager to tell Gabby this new piece of information. He ran through the door startling Gabby.

"Matt, what is it"

"I know what happened to Tish"

"You do, tell me"

"I was talking to Grayson, it was something he said about him being the only friend she needed. I think he had Tish abducted so she was kept away from Mariah. The man is a control freak he only wanted Mariah to speak to him and him only. I can't believe I didn't notice it before"

"Oh my god, he's a psychopath"

"I know, he's on his way to London as we speak, he said he has business to attend to there but he's going after Mariah, he seemed confident about it"

"How does he know where to look"

"He's very clever Gabby, he must have been watching the news last night, plus I know he has used the services of private detectives"

"We have to warn Mariah"

"Gabby, we can't she doesn't have her phone, she left it here, for security, we just have to hope she makes it to the plane before Grayson can get to her."

--------------------------------------

Grayson had been driving for hours down the motorway it was 5pm already and he was just about reaching central London. He knew exactly where Mariah was staying and he knew there would be security all around the place.

Grayson took it easy, he checked into the Ritz hotel in London. He had a plan and so far it was going well, nothing was going to stop him.

-----------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was almost seven. Mariah had everything packed, she was getting excited. Performing in Paris as a dancer on Christina Aguilera's world tour. As she got into the hotel lobby, she took a seat. Kelly had told her she would meet her at the airport and a car would be arranged for her.

In about five minutes a man appeared.

"Mariah Sugden, your car is waiting, come with me"

Mariah followed the man to a blue Jaguar, her luggage was put into the boot and Mariah got in.

"Wow," Mariah said to herself. It was very comfortable inside and there were tinted windows so nobody could see in. Then the car headed towards Heathrow.

The traffic outside was very busy, after all it was the middle of London. It was also starting to rain, Mariah didn't mind, she was excited to be going to Paris and other places on the tour, which according to Kelly included many other European cities, North America, Mexico, Australia and the Far East.

Mariah decided to not look out of the window, she decided to just sit and relax. Mariah could here loads of cars blowing their horns all of a sudden, it was just a noise, Mariah had heard nothing like it in her life. All the traffic was stopped, nothing could move.

Ten minutes later the car began to move. Then something unpredicted happened. As the Jaguar went along a junction, a car out of nowhere crashed into the side.

"Bloody hell," was what Mariah said as she fell into blackness.

-------------------------------

Mariah had woken up lying in a hospital bed, there were doctors and nurses everywhere.

"Where am I," she cried out

"Its alright, you are fine now"

"What happened?"

"You were in a serious car accident. A car smashed into yours"

It was all coming back to her now, she remembered how that car just came racing through the junction. Mariah was feeling fine.

"Look I must be going I have a plane to catch," Mariah tried to get up but was stopped.

"You won't be getting any flight Mariah"

"What"

"You're not well enough, perhaps in two days"

"Two days, your kidding me right, look I have to get to a show in Paris tomorrow, I'm touring as one of Christina Aguilera's dancers"

"Mariah you won't be dancing at least for two months, you're two legs are badly broken, I'm sorry. Is there anyone we can call for you, how about family?"

"My parents are dead I have no family"

The doctor nodded.

Mariah couldn't believe it she couldn't go on tour, her life felt like it had shattered into a million pieces that couldn't be mended.

Then a man appeared with a camera and clipboard.

"Is Miss Sugden up for talking"

"I'd rather she wouldn't"

Mariah noticed and interrupted. "Bring him in, of course I'm up for talking"

The man came to her bed. "Miss Sugden, I'm from ITN, we heard about your accident, I'm sorry, could you answer some questions.

Mariah nodded.

"Excellent, now Mariah, its ok if I call you Mariah. What was your feelings when you woke up"

"Well at first I was like what the hell am I doing here, I had a plane to catch"

"You must be feeling awful, do you think there is any chance soon, you will be dancing?"

"Well not for at least two months, I'm meant to be on stage tomorrow night, but my legs are badly broken, so it looks like I'm stuck here"

The man nodded. "Thankyou for your time Mariah, all of us at ITN wish you a speedy recovery"

Then the man left. Mariah began to sob, why did this have to happen to her, she had a bright future, now it looked uncertain.

-------------------------------------

"Matt, Matt, look at this," Gabby called out watching the news at Home Farm.

"What Gabby"

"Look, it's terrible"

Matthew stared at the news report.

_"Earlier this evening, there was a serious car accident in central London. There have been 2 fatalities and 1 serious injury. This Jaguar had been taken latest dance sensation Mariah Sugden to Heathrow airport when it was believed that another car had smashed into the side._

__

The two deaths have been John Mitchell the driver of the Jaguar and the unknown driver of the other car. Ambulances were called on scene immediately. The injured has been confirmed as Mariah Sugden she has been taken to the Royal London Hospital where doctors are working on her right now.

__

It has been confirmed that Mariah will not be travelling anywhere anytime soon, she is making a full recovery right now.

Gabby turned off the TV set.

"Gabby, we have to get to London right now, make sure she is fine"

"Of course, oh poor Mariah though, she won't be able to tour, what will she do now"

"Gabby there's no time for wondering, come on"

Matthew pulled her along to his car and they sped off for London.

------------------------------

All Mariah dreamt of that night was performing on tour, where was she going to dance now, her dreams were shattered.

A nurse came to see her, she spoke in a London accent.

"Here I brought you a nice cup of tea and some toast, how are you feeling now love?"

The nurse put the tea and cereal down.

"My health is fine, but I won't be able to go anywhere, look at me, I can't dance for two weeks, I was meant to be practicing for the tour, it opens in Paris tonight"

The nurse gave Mariah a hug.

"Other opportunities will come up love, do you feel like getting dressed"

Mariah nodded. The nurse handed Mariah her clothes, she then left giving Mariah privacy to change.

It was now the afternoon, time went so slowly in hospital, she had been reading some magazines and a book. Suddenly an older woman appeared, she seemed friendly.

"Hello Mariah, my name is Allison I'm the chief nurse here, I have some good news for you"

"You do?" Mariah was sounding hopeful.

"Come with me Mariah, its alright dear, you're going home"

Mariah was confused. Perhaps Gabby and Matthew had come for her, it was a possibility. Mariah was happy; she was looking forward to seeing Gabby.  
Mariah followed the woman to an office a few corridors down.

The woman let her in. Another woman was in there with a man. Mariah didn't see his face he was turned the other way. Whoever it was it wasn't Gabby. Maybe Matthew.

"Here she is," Allison happily announced.

The man turned around. Mariah was horrified, it wasn't Matthew at all and Gabby wasn't nearby. The man spoke a look of victory on his face.

"Princess."

-----------------------------------------

Mariah was in shock, Grayson had found her.

"What are you doing here"

"Princess, don't be like that I heard about your accident, I'm sorry to hear about it"

Grayson was approaching Mariah.

"Stay back"

The woman in the room decided to speak

"Mariah your father saw you on the television as soon as he heard about your accident he was on his way right away"

Mariah had to act.

"I hate this man, he is a liar and a monster, you must keep him away from me," Mariah was panicking, she had no where to go. Grayson had his eyes on her. The two women thought Mariah was being stupid.

Grayson spoke to the woman. "She will be fine once I get her out of here and take her home, trust me"

Grayson then turned to Mariah and started approaching her

"Come on princess"

Mariah was walking backwards. "Don't listen to him, please, he's no father of mine"

The woman decided to talk to Mariah.

"Mariah we know the truth, he is your father, we have your birth certificate here"

"Don't let me go with him, he's evil"

Grayson spoke to the woman.

"The psychiatrist did say she would be like this"

Mariah heard this and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What psychiatrist, I haven't been to one in my life, he's lying"

Mariah's protests weren't working, nobody was listening to her.

Grayson was advancing towards Mariah. Mariah was shaking, she was going to run to the door but something was stopping her, it was like her feet were glued to the ground.

Grayson said to the woman. "Thank you for looking after her, it is great to know my little princess is safe"

Then Grayson was right by Mariah. "Come along now princess"

Mariah was petrified. Grayson grabbed her arm and took her out of the room. Mariah shouted back.

"No, you can't let him take me, please, help"

It was no good though, the woman had closed the doors, ignoring Mariah's protests. Mariah was kicking all she could along the hospital corridor. Unfortunately nobody was doing anything to help. Grayson gave them looks like he understood and it wasn't easy having a daughter who was a lunatic.

The finally got to the outside and Grayson's red Range Rover was waiting for them. He opened the door and threw her in, and then he got in and drove away, making sure all doors were locked so she couldn't run away. Grayson then drove out of the hospital, towards the motorway.

----------------------------------------

Driving around the hospital car park was Matthew, Gabby was with him. They found a place to park and entered the hospital, they were going to visit Mariah and check she was alright.

They were shown into an office and waited until the woman that sent Mariah away appeared again.

"Hello," she shook both of their hands.

"I believe you have come to see how Mariah is doing"

"That's right," Matthew replied.

The woman's face had dropped.

"Is there something wrong"

"No definitely not, in fact Mariah has been reunited with her father"

"Father?"

"That's what I said, her father had seen her on the television and came to take her home, he was so glad when he saw her, poor man, he was frantic with worry. Lovely gentleman he was, smartly dressed and well spoken"

"You let Grayson Sinclair take Mariah"

"Sir, he was her father, he had her birth certificate to prove it and what's more I would have rather him take her than you"

"What"

"That's right, as we speak Mariah is happily reunited with her father"

"Come on, Gabby, we have to find her, we are wasting our time here"

Matthew and Gabby stormed out of the room and got in the car and prepared for the long drive back to Emmerdale. They had to get back and expose what kind of a man Grayson was before it was too late.

---------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Mariah's worst nightmare had come true; Grayson had found her and was bringing her back to Emmerdale. If only she had got the train to the airport. Well there was no point in thinking like that now; she had to get out of this mess she was in.

"What are you playing at," she screamed as the car was going down the motorway.

"Only doing the right thing princess, I'm taking you home with me"

"That place is no home of mine"

Grayson laughed.

"Oh I assure you it is princess, you may have had your five minutes of fame but now I guarantee it is well and truly over"

"You're just pathetic you know that"

Then Mariah wouldn't shut up she kept on going on and on. Grayson had to do something. He decided to pull into the services; he stopped in the car park.

Grayson then pulled Mariah forward and jabbed a needle into her arm.

"Ouch, oh my god, what's that," Mariah then felt all weak and fell back into her seat.

"Just a sedative, princess, you keep on like that all the way you will make yourself ill, now just sit back and relax"

Grayson then went back onto the motorway and drove all the way back to the village.

Hours later and Grayson pulled into the drive way of Mill Cottage, there wasn't a sound from Mariah the whole way, Grayson looked back on, she was all peaceful. He noticed how thin she was, it would be easy to carry her into the house.

As Grayson carried Mariah into the house, she moved a bit, Mariah was coming around he had to get her in soon. Grayson took her up to her room and put her onto the bed. He then shut the door and locked it. He was going to make sure Mariah wouldn't leave again.

As he was getting ready for bed, he had a smug grin on his face. His plan had worked.

-----------------------------------------------

Matthew and Gabby had returned to Home Farm quite late. They were wondering all about Mariah and how she would be. They knew Grayson had returned home, they had seen the Range Rover outside Mill Cottage.

Matthew and Gabby were determined to make Mariah see the truth about her dad.

The next day, they went to Mill Cottage to check on Mariah.

---------------------------------------------

Mariah had her eyes shut refusing to open them, hoping that Grayson bringing her to Emmerdale was a bad dream. Unfortunately it wasn't. Mariah was still in her day clothes. She went to leave the room but it was locked. Then Mariah wanted to open the window but they were locked shut and there was no key.

"Damn, he must have it"

Mariah sat on her bed, trying to figure out what to do. She wandered around the room, trying not to lose her temper. Then there was a knock on the door and the lock clicked open. Grayson entered with his usual grin on his face.

"Mariah, princess, did you sleep well"

"Like you would care"

"Oh don't be like that, now you listen to me carefully. Your friends Matthew and Gabby are coming towards here, probably wanting to see you. I'm going to let them in and you are going to tell them all those things you said about me were made up, and that you are happy here. Most of all you are going to tell them you no longer wish to see them anymore."

"You want me to lie, I ain't doing that"

"Look if you want to not be locked up in this room all day, you will"

Mariah nodded.

"I thought so; now make yourself presentable, they are on there way now"

Grayson left the room and headed downstairs. The doorbell rang. Mariah decided to brush her hair.

----------------------------------------

Grayson opened the door and greeted Matthew and Gabby. He showed them to the living room. They both sat down.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Nothing off you thanks," Gabby said rudely.

Matthew just said a firm "No"

"So what have you done with Mariah?"

"Oh I haven't done anything to her, just bringing her home"

Matthew and Gabby weren't convinced.

"We know you forcefully took her from the hospital, Mariah wouldn't go with you"

Grayson laughed.

"You think its funny, well you won't find it funny when we tell her what kind of a man you really are"

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a promise"

Grayson wasn't taking them seriously, he changed the subject.

"You know I was very grateful in the way the hospital dealt with Mariah, when I knew she was in hospital I was so worried. Especially as her mental condition is unstable"

Gabby looked in disbelief, "I didn't know she had a mental condition"

Grayson quickly corrected her. "I can assure you she does, she has had a history of mental disturbances, poor thing, and so you can see why I needed her back safe with me"

Matthew spoke out. "So then Larry, what history, Mariah isn't nuts"

Grayson shook his head. "It began since she arrived here, just after her mother committed suicide, she started denying I was her father, telling people I was dead long ago, then there was the screaming in the night and then she ran away, so now you know Mariah needs to be with me, its for her own good."

Gabby wasn't buying it and Matthew didn't believe a word of it.

"I know you're lying to us, just tell the truth"

Grayson came up to her and tried to pat her on the shoulder, but Gabby pulled away. "Don't touch me"

Then he backed away and spoke. "I suppose it is understandable, you see Mariah can be very convincing"

"Yeah more like you can be very convincing, it ain't working, so where is she then"

"Then perhaps you will believe me If Mariah tells you herself," Grayson went to the stairs and called out. "Mariah, princess, come down here"

Then Mariah came down the stairs, looking awful, she was so thin and depressed.

Before Mariah could come down the stairs, Grayson spoke.

"I have to warn you about her though. I spoke with her doctor he warned me that any excitement what so ever can make her unstable"

Gabby looked at Matthew with a look that meant what the hell is he on about.

Gabby ran to her and hugged her.

"Mariah, oh my god, are you alright you're so thin"

Mariah didn't hug back, she pulled away.

"Hello Matthew and Gabby"

"Princess, you must talk to them; tell them what you told me, about these ridiculous stories"

Mariah looked at Grayson, she was silent, he spoke again.

"Princess, we had a chat about this before, it is important that you are honest. Mariah gulped.

"Look I'm sorry about everything, my dad never told me all those things about your adoption and Eric Pollard. I lied"

Matthew and Gabby were listening very carefully.

"I know it was wrong of me, I just wanted something to excite people"

Gabby ran to her. "Mariah, no, you can't be lying, Matthew look its him he's forcing her to say these things" she pointed at Grayson.

Grayson's expression didn't change

"If she's lying Larry, explain how she got those photos of Perdita and her diary from 2007, when you had her committed"

Grayson was thinking. Mariah spoke.

"Look I enjoy making photos of people, on Photoshop, and I enjoy writing fiction"

It was a quick answer. Grayson didn't need to think any more. He went up to Mariah and put his arm around her.

"So now you see how ill my daughter is and how she needs to be with me"

Mariah looked uncomfortable throughout.

"No, it can't be, oh Mariah don't lie"

"I'm not lying Gabby"

Then Gabby gave up and started crying. Matthew came up to her and led her away.

"Now, Gabby, Matthew, I must thank you on visiting, come I will show you out, say goodbye to your friends Mariah"

Mariah was upset but she was doing her best not to show it.

"Goodbye, Matthew, Gabby"

Gabby went to Mariah in tears she put her arms around her and whispered to her. "I don't believe you"

Matthew came up to Gabby. "We best be going," he led her out to the car.

Grayson then shut the front door. He turned around feeling smug. Mariah was sitting on the sofa, feeling awful.

"Well done Mariah, you made it look convincing, you're just like me, you know"

Mariah jumped up furiously and ran to her room. Mariah called out to him, "I will never be like you."

-------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Gabby was so worked up on the way back to Home Farm.

"He was forcing her to say those things, Mariah just didn't think them up, he put them into her head"

"I know he was Gabby, he's psychotic, we have to tell Mariah"

"How are we going to do it"

"We'll think of something"

Matthew then thought of something.

"I know, I'll ring him up tomorrow, make up some story that will interest him, we can get to Mariah for at least an hour"

Gabby nodded. "We will do that then"

------------------------------------------

Mariah did nothing all afternoon. She had no company what so ever, only Grayson. The only time Mariah would speak to him was when she wanted to argue.

Mariah was bored in her room, so she went down to the kitchen and got some water. Grayson was there.

"Hello princess, I trust you're feeling much better"

Mariah looked at him in a dangerous way.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not, you drag me all the way here, you lie to me, drug me and force me to lie in front of Gabby and Matthew"

Grayson looked at her. "Mariah, they are not suitable friends, Matthew I let you know is a compulsive gambler I helped him through it"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, EXPLAIN THIS"

Mariah took the casino letter out of her pocket and threw it down on the worktop.

Grayson didn't know what to say.

"I have no idea what this is"

"Oh you don't, it's clearly addressed to you, you were lying to me, Matthew's not the gambler, you are"

Grayson tried to calm her down.

"Princess, where did you get this?"

"I ain't your bloody princess, it doesn't matter where I got it, its here and that's all that matters"

Grayson had a look of danger on his face.

"You went in my room didn't you"

Mariah was getting nervous; she wished she never showed him the letter. Grayson was going to do something and Mariah wasn't going to hang around. Mariah just about dodged him and ran up to her room. Grayson was after her. Mariah raced up the stairs and into her room slamming the door behind her and locking it.

Mariah was out of breath, she knew he was on the other side.

"Princess, I think I should let you know that I have a key for this room"

Mariah was scared stiff. She heard him go downstairs, probably to get the key. Mariah acted fast; she went over to the chest and dragged it across the door. Mariah had barricaded herself in.

Then she heard footsteps. Grayson had returned with the key and was turning the lock. Fortunately for her the chest prevented the door being opened.

"Oh come on princess, I only want to talk to you"

Mariah noticed how his mood had changed, he was calm.

"Go away"

"I'm not going to hurt you, princess, why would I do that"

Mariah was quiet and then she thought to herself.

"I could act like I want to talk to him, then I can figure how to escape in the morning"

Mariah pushed the chest back, still not knowing how dangerous Grayson was.

Mariah saw him standing there.

"Look I'm sorry if I went through your things"

Grayson smiled. "Oh forget about it, it's only a stupid letter, I was wrong not to tell you and blame it on Matthew King, I took the coward's way out."

Mariah nodded.

"Look dad, I can forget about it, but I want no more lies,"

"As you insist princess"

-----------------------------------

The next morning, Matthew phoned Grayson putting on an accent.

"Ah is that Mr Sinclair, I need your help my business is having a case put against it, perhaps we can discuss this more, my name is Paul Jones, we can meet at my address"

Matthew gave Grayson a fake address in York. Grayson would meet him there.

Then Matthew put down the phone. He burst into laughter after he did.

"He bought it Gabby, now we must get to Mill Cottage"

On the way they passed Grayson driving off to York.

They were going to tell Mariah the truth about her mum and expose what kind of a person Grayson was.

--------------------------------------

Mariah was sitting in the living room, thinking about nothing. Then Grayson appeared with his jacket on.

"Princess, I have to go to York, some business"

Mariah just nodded. He went to the front door looking at Mariah carefully.  
Mariah waved him off and then he went through the door closing it behind him.

Mariah looked out of the window and saw Grayson drive away. She just sat down again having nobody to speak to.

After five minutes Grayson had left the doorbell rang. Mariah wondered who it could be and went to the window. Whoever it was it wasn't Grayson, someone else was ringing the bell.

Mariah went to the door and opened it, it was Matthew and Gabby. Mariah thought she would never see them again.

"Matthew, Gabby, what are you doing back here, why don't you come in, dad has gone to York, think he has to see a client"

Matthew looked smug. "I know"

"You do?" Mariah said surprised

"Yeah, it was me who rang him, put on a fake accent"

"Whatever for?"

"So we could have a chance to speak to you alone," Gabby interrupted.

Mariah nodded. "Wow, when he finds out it was a hoax he won't be happy"

Matthew and Gabby sat on the sofa in the living room. Mariah was dying to tell them she was lying yesterday.

"Listen, about yesterday, I was lying, he made me say it, he told me if I didn't lie I would be locked up in my room"

Gabby was horrified.

"I knew you were lying, I could tell that creep put you up to it"

Mariah nodded. Then Matthew spoke up.

"Mariah we don't have long, but it is important you know this"

Mariah was confused.

"I don't understand"

"It's about your mum. I'm quite sure she didn't kill herself, she was murdered"

"Murdered, but the police said it was suicide"

"Yes we know what they said, it was carefully planned, the murder"

"How did you work it out?"

"Well when I found about her death, I had my doubts, I knew your mum, she wasn't suicidal one bit, and she was awful with guns. Then I tracked down the CCTV tape of the shop she was supposed to have bought it. The woman looks very much like her, but it wasn't. She wasn't your mum. Whoever it was, she was dressed as your mum."

Mariah couldn't believe it, her mum murdered.

"Well do you know who might have wanted her dead?"

Matthew nodded. "I'm quite sure your dad masterminded this"

Mariah jumped, she didn't shout out protesting his innocence, she just nodded her head.

"I knew he wasn't all he seemed, didn't think he was a murderer though, why would her kill her"

"Well Mariah, your dad had been tracking you down for quite some time and there was no way in this world she would let him near you. So he had her murdered, then as your father he would take full responsibility for you"

Mariah was shocked, however something clicked in her mind. She thought it was the logical explanation.

Gabby decided to say something.

"Then there's Tish, Matthew found out something about her"

Mariah looked up hopeful. "Tish, wow, really, what happened to her"

"I believe he is responsible for her disappearance. She went missing at your mom's funeral and was never seen again."

Mariah was confused; she couldn't understand why her dad would abduct Tish.

"What makes you think that?"

"I wasn't sure at first, until I came around here the other day and spoke to your dad. It was when he was on his way to London to get you, it was something he said. I asked him about Tish, he told me that he was the only friend you would need, it all made sense.

You see he had Tish abducted, so you wouldn't have anyone but him to talk to, the man is a control freak, that's why we had to tell you what he was like"

Mariah was in a fright. It all made sense, why Tish's phone was found in that shrub nearby, why Grayson had lied to her about Gabby and Matthew and everyone else in the village. Mariah now realised why Grayson had put her in for one to one lessons at college, so she would have no friends.

Mariah wanted to know why Grayson had hidden the photos and diary.

"I have no idea why he kept Perdy a secret"

Matthew had an idea why. "I guess he wanted to reinvent himself for you, not allow you to think he messed up her life"

Mariah didn't know what to do, now she realised she was living with a murderer. Mariah couldn't stay, where would she go?

"Mariah what are you going to do," said Gabby

Mariah shrugged. "Don't know, think I will stay here"

Matthew couldn't believe it.

"What you're going to stay with him, now you know what he's like, what about Tish, we could find her"

The thought about finding Tish hadn't come into her head. She had to find her. Mariah got up.

"Matthew, you're right, I have to get my things and I'm out of here, give me five minutes"

Mariah went upstairs and put everything in her rucksack. Hoping it would be the last time she would see this room.

------------------------------------------

Grayson had driven to the place in York. He had been driving around for ages, but was having no luck. He was getting frustrated and decided to ask someone, there was a woman in her forties up ahead.

Grayson stopped the Range Rover and rolled down the window.

"Excuse me I'm looking for this street, is it nearby?"

The woman almost laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry mister, but there isn't such an address in York"

"Thankyou," the woman continued on her journey and Grayson rolled the window back up.

Grayson was furious, he had been fooled, it was a hoax. He was dreading to think how Mariah was all alone at Mill Cottage. Grayson began the journey back to Emmerdale, thinking only of Mariah.

----------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Mariah had returned to the living room with all her things.

"Come on lets get out of here," Gabby said.

"Hang on Gabby, dad has his diary here"

"We don't have much time"

Mariah was flicking through the pages and she found a random address written down.

Mariah ripped it out of the book and the left the house and got in Matthew's car.

"What's that," Gabby asked looking at the bit of paper.

"I think this could be where Tish is, its a remote cottage, nobody would think to look there, its quite a way from here, we must get there,"

Mariah told Matthew the address, it was somewhere out on the moors. It was getting dark when they arrived.

Mariah jumped out of the car and ran up to the building, It sure was isolated, not a soul in sight. The cottage looked like it was falling down. There was an old wooden door. Mariah banged and called out.

"Hello, anyone in there"

There was a noise in there, sounded quiet. Mariah called again. Whatever was in there made a noise. Matthew banged the door down. There sitting on an old chair in the middle of the room, bound and gagged was Tish.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Mariah. Tish looked so ill. Mariah ran to her, untied and ungagged her. Mariah gave her a big long hug.

"Oh my god, Tish, you're alive"

Tish was in tears. "Mariah, get me out of here, I've been here for months, ever since your mom's funeral"

"What Happened?"

"Well when I left you in the cemetery I was getting really nervous on my own, I sensed someone was with me, I didn't see anyone, then I tripped over and blacked out, then I woke up here."

"Who brought you here?"

"Your dad Mariah, he's a psychopath, I thought he was going to kill me, he told me you no longer needed me as a friend. He's drugged me a number of times, so I'm too weak to move and escape. When I heard a car, I thought it was him. He visits regularly brings me basic stuff like bread and water"

Mariah was horrified. "Tish, he's a monster, he killed my mum and lied to me about everything. I ran away to London and he found me and brought me back to Emmerdale against my will. I'm never going back, and there's nothing he can do about it Tish"

Tish shook her head as to warn her. "Mariah don't underestimate him, he's clever"

"Tish, we're taking you to Home Farm, away from this place, come on"

When Tish got up she couldn't walk, she was drained of energy.

"Oh Tish, look at what he's done to you"

Grayson's abduction had made Tish into a nervous wreck; she couldn't walk due to lack of energy. She wasn't the Tish Mariah knew, full of energy and character.

"Matt, I think you should carry Tish into the car, she can't walk," Gabby said.

Matthew picked up Tish and carried her to his car. Mariah and Gabby got in.

"Come on lets get out of here"

Matthew drove them all back to Home Farm.

---------------------------------------------

The next day, Tish spent resting in Home Farm. A doctor was called to look at Tish. She was told to rest as much as possible, she would make a full recovery.

"Tish you have to tell the police"

"I can't"

"Why"

"Because they won't believe me, Grayson will manipulate them and pay them off, he's rich. Besides who will take the word of a teenage girl over a well respected barrister."

Mariah and Gabby looked at each other, and then the door bell rang.

Tish was put into panic attack mode.

"Tish, keep calm, its probably one of Matt's friends," Gabby was trying to calm her down.

If only that were true.

--------------------------------------

Grayson had been furious when he found out he had been tricked. There was no client in York. Grayson had an idea; it was Matthew King messing him about. Grayson's anger increased when he found Mill Cottage to be empty, Grayson went into Mariah's room and found everything gone.

He stamped on the floor.

"DAMN," he called out loudly to himself.

The next day, Grayson sped up to Home Farm to confront Matthew and find his daughter.

Grayson rang the door bell.

Matthew answered.

"Larry, what a pleasant surprise"

"I know it was you on the phone, pretending to be a client, don't deny it," Grayson had forced his way past Matthew and was now in the living room.

"Talk in English"

Grayson was in a dangerous mood. He began shouting.

Gabby and Mariah heard the shouting. Tish was having a panic attack.

"Tish, he can't harm you, he doesn't know you're up here, keep calm please," Mariah spoke gently.

Tish was calming down.

Gabby handed her Ipod to Tish. "Here listen to this, you won't hear him then"

Tish put the ear phones in and pushed play. Tish had calmed down.

Gabby then went up to her before going downstairs.

"I'm going to lock the door, if he comes up in a rage, he won't be able to get to you"

Tish nodded and put the earphones back in.

Gabby locked the door behind her and safely hid the key.

"Come on Mariah, we better confront him"

Downstairs there was a full blown argument going on. Mariah and Gabby safely watched from the stairs. Mariah decided to speak out.

"Hello dad"

Grayson immediately stopped and turned in Mariah's direction.

"Princess, you came here yesterday didn't you, now its alright I've come to take you home, you remember what the psychiatrist said," Grayson continued the lie, unaware that Mariah had told Matthew and Gabby the truth.

"They know dad, that you made me lie, it didn't work and I know about what you did to mom"

"Excuse me,"

"The suicide plan didn't go well; I know you had her murdered so you could take responsibility of me,"

"I assure you I didn't kill your mother, princess"

"Oh but dad, you may not have pulled the trigger, but you might have well have done"

Grayson didn't know what to say.

"Plus I know about Tish, you had her abducted after my mom's funeral, so I wouldn't have any friends. That's why you lied to me about everyone here and why I was put on my own in college"

Grayson just nodded. Then his anger flared.

"You put this into her head didn't you Matthew"

Matthew stood there looking smug. Then Grayson flew at him and took a swing, there was a fight.

"Matt," Gabby called after Matthew. "Someone help,"

All of a sudden two men arrived at the scene. They were both dressed smartly. One was slightly bald and the other had brownish blonde hair.

"Matt, break it up," the blonde one said pulling him away. The bald one went for Grayson. They broke the fight up.

"Do you mind telling us what this is all about," the bald one said.

"Larry here started it"

"Both of you pack it in"

Then the bald one turned to Mariah.

"Haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

Mariah answered. "I've been here for months, my dad kept me away from everyone, I'm Mariah," she shook his hand and pointed to Grayson as to single him out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jimmy, Matthew's older brother and this is Carl, we're all brothers"

Mariah shook Carl's hand too.

"Didn't know you had a daughter, Grayson"

The look on Grayson's face was dangerous. He was all quiet of a sudden.

"Keep him away from me, he's a monster," Mariah pleaded.

"Why don't we all go and talk about this like adults," said Jimmy.

Mariah was worried.

"Its ok Mariah, me and Jimmy will sit with you," Carl said.

They went into the living room. Mariah was sat in between Carl and Jimmy. Grayson stood and Matthew sat on a chair. Gabby was going to join them when she thought she best check on Tish.

------------------------------

Gabby went upstairs and unlocked the door.

"You alright Tish?"

Tish was sitting up and using a laptop. Tish was worried.

"What is it Tish?" Gabby ran over to her.

Tish put the laptop down. "Gabby, I found out more about Grayson, he's been inside"

"Prison?"

"No, its worse, he's been in a mental hospital"

Gabby was confused. "What"

"Gabby, back in 2008 he was run over by his wife Perdita Hyde Sinclair; she was locked in jail for a year for dangerous driving. Grayson had suffered long and short term memory loss as a result. The authorities decided it was best to have him sectioned. Then this year something strange happened, he was released all of a sudden, no explanation why."

Gabby took a look on the screen, there was an article, a page long. There was a colour photograph of Grayson. It was him alright.

"Oh my, we have to tell them, I'm printing this off"

Gabby hooked the laptop to the printer and pushed the print button.

"You going to stay here, Tish?"

Tish nodded.

Gabby took the information downstairs with her and entered the living room.

--------------------------------

A conversation was in progress

"I only wanted the best for you, princess"

"Don't talk to me"

Gabby cleared her throat, indicating she had entered the room.

"Everyone, are you aware that Grayson here has been locked up in a mental hospital for the past 16 years"

Everyone looked up. Grayson spoke first.

"Clearly you are the one who should be in a mental hospital, making up accusations"

"Oh should I now, take a look at this, its in black and white"

Everyone looked.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME DAD"

"I didn't think it was relevant, princess"

Mariah couldn't believe he just said that. Mariah got up and backed towards the door. Grayson got up.

"I bet it was you who organised that car crash in London"

"What"

"Don't lie to me dad, you were always against me becoming a dancer"

Gabby spoke. "That was you, you bloody nutter"

Grayson shook his head. "I didn't want you ruining your life"

"Ruining my life, I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED"

Grayson was upset. Matthew got up and was going to shout. Then in a split second. Grayson lunged at Mariah; he was too quick for Mariah to act.

He grabbed her. "AHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET OFF ME"

Grayson had picked up Mariah and carried her over his shoulders. He was too strong for her to get away. Grayson quickly walked through the house to the front door.

Mariah kicked her legs like mad.

"Help, Jimmy, Carl, Matthew, help, anyone, please"

Mariah was screaming. The King Brothers ran after Grayson. They couldn't pull Mariah away. She tried to grab hold of Jimmy, but she was unsuccessful. Grayson threw her into his Range Rover.

"Do something Matthew," Gabby called out in hysterics.

Grayson had locked the car door. Mariah was banging against the windows.

Matthew tried to open the door but was unlucky. Then Grayson put his foot down and Mariah fell back. The King's did all they could to stop him but there was nothing they could do.

--------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Mariah was screaming in the car and moving about a lot.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME, LET ME OUT NOW"

Grayson was strangely calm.

"Princess, please calm down, you will see soon enough"

Mariah banged on the window but there was no luck. Mariah looked out they weren't going towards the village it was the opposite direction. Mariah had to be careful she knew what Grayson was capable of.

"I WANT TO KNOW NOW, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME"

Grayson stopped the car all of a sudden, he was starting to get impatient.

"Princess, I told you once, now I must insist you do as you are told," Grayson grabbed her arm and took out a needle.

A look of worry came over Mariah's face, she wanted to take back her screaming.

"Look, dad, I'm sorry, just don't do that"

Grayson paid no attention and continued.

"I'm sorry princess but this is for the best, I won't have my daughter screaming like that, now this won't hurt a bit"

Grayson jabbed the needle into Mariah's arm.

"AGGGHHHHH," Mariah screamed. She then felt all weak and couldn't fight back, then she fell back into her seat all calm.

Grayson had an evil look on his face and continued driving.

Mariah passed out.

-------------------------------

Back at Home Farm, Gabby was in a fright. "What has he done with her, we have to get after him"

"Don't worry Gabby, her dad won't hurt her," Jimmy said calmly.

Matthew interrupted. "Are you mad, you saw what he is capable of, we have to find her, who knows what he will do with her"

Gabby then remembered about Tish and ran up to the room. Tish was busy listening to Gabby's Ipod.

Gabby tapped her. "Tish, listen up"

Tish took the ear phones out of her ears.

"Has he gone?"

Gabby shook her head. "Its worse Tish, he's taken Mariah with her, we couldn't stop her. All of us were talking in the living room then he dived at Mariah and picked her up, then he put her in his car and drove off, we have to get her back"

Tish looked worried. "Oh god, poor Mariah, he's a psycho Gabby, we all know what he is capable of"

Gabby nodded, then she took Tish downstairs to discuss on where to find Mariah.

---------------------------------------------

When Mariah came around, the car had stopped. Mariah saw Grayson looking at her weird.

"Where are we?"

"Oh somewhere you will find enjoyable"

Mariah didn't know what he was on about. She glanced out of the window. There was an old stone building. It looked frightening. It was six floors up and looked all isolated.

Grayson opened the car door, it was freezing and very cloudy, it looked like rain. Grayson grabbed Mariah and dragged her to the entrance. Mariah struggled all she could, but he was too strong for her.

A storm was in the area. There was a flash of lightning and a crackle of thunder. Then the rain poured. Grayson rang the doorbell. A butler answered, he looked unwelcoming. The butler led them through to a sitting room. The room was quite big, it had a big fireplace, oak panelling and dark furniture. Grayson sat next to Mariah. She said nothing.

Then an old woman dressed smartly appeared. "Ah Mr Sinclair, I'm glad you came after, I see this is young Mariah"

Mariah took an instant dislike to the woman, she approached her.

"Well"

Mariah just sat there and shrugged.

"Stand, when I speak to you girl"

Mariah looked at Grayson, he never defended her.

"Your father tells me you have been having mood swings, well we'll soon sort that out. I have known a lot of girls like you refusing to respect their parents"

Mariah looked at her with disgust.

"He's a psychopath; he's been lying to me all along"

Grayson interrupted. "See what Mariah is like, nothing seems to change her, I trust you can"

The woman looked at Grayson. "Oh absolutely Mr Sinclair, when you return she will be a better person"

Grayson nodded and went to Mariah. "Princess, I will see you in two days time" he then kissed her goodbye. The woman showed Grayson out.

Mariah hated her dad, now he had dumped her in some old isolated house with some old witch. Mariah went to the window, she saw Grayson drive away. Mariah was distracted when she heard the woman speak to her.

"Girl, get away from that window"

Mariah turned away and went up to her.

"I was only looking out, what's wrong with that"

The woman didn't take to kindly to Mariah's answer.

"Don't answer back to me, I've dealt with many girls like you, you have no respect, that's your problem. Now I will show you to your room, follow me"

Mariah followed the woman upstairs. The rain was pounding heavy outside and there was another crackle of thunder. Mariah wanted to run away, but there was not a place for miles.

The woman took her up another few flights of stairs to the top floor and along a corridor. It was so depressing. The woman stopped at the very end of the corridor and unlocked a room.

"This is your room"

Mariah entered the room it was quite small. There was a single bed, chair, sink and a wardrobe. The window looked out to the front of the house.

"The day starts at 9 for you, you best be up," the woman shut the door. Mariah ran to it, but the woman had locked it.

Mariah jumped up in frustration. Mariah went to the bed and laid face down and began to cry. The rain was getting harder; it battered the roof and window.

--------------------------------------------

The next day Mariah had woken up on her own accord, she looked at her watch it was 7am. Mariah walked about the room, everything was silent, there was no rain. Mariah glanced out of the window, not a soul in sight, it was dark outside, it looked unwelcoming.

Mariah sorted out her hair, it needed a brush. Then there was a loud knock, the woman had appeared.

"You're awake then, I expect to see you in the lounge at 9 sharp," then she shut the door but she didn't lock it. Mariah waited for a while and walked around the corridor. All the doors were locked, apart from one, which read. "Bathroom," it was unlocked.

There was a girl brushing her teeth, she looked the same age as Mariah.

The girl eyed up Mariah. "You new here, haven't seen you around here, I'm Chrissie," the girl said

"Mariah, Mariah Sugden"

Chrissie looked up in surprise. "Are you Mariah Sugden, the dancer?"

Mariah nodded in disappointment.

"Oh did I say something wrong"

"Well my fame was cut short, by my dad"

Chrissie looked interested to know more. "How come"

"He was dead against me becoming a dancer, he arranged for me to be in a car crash"

Chrissie was horrified. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, what a jerk, you don't have to tell me anything more"

Mariah spoke. "Its fine, I want to, found out my dad had been married before and ruined his wife's life, then he was put away in a mental hospital for 16 years, then when he was released he had my mum murdered and my friend abducted. Then when I confronted him he brought me here"

Chrissie didn't know what to say. "He seems like a right monster, who is your dad anyway"

"Grayson Sinclair, he's a top barrister"

"I've heard of him, my parents talk about him quite a lot; anyway I bet you wanna hear my story. My parents sent me in this place, when I refused to go to all of their fancy parties, they told me they couldn't have a daughter who wouldn't socialise, how could I help it if I hated all of their stuck up friends"

Mariah had never heard a story like it. "Do you think they will take you back"

"Who knows, don't think so, how about yourself"

"My dad says he will come and get me in two days"

Chrissie looked at her watch. "Oh my, look at the time; she will do her nut if we're late come on"

"Who"

"The old witch who runs this place. Margaret Thatcher mark two."

Chrissie ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Mariah followed close behind. They both went into the lounge, where a line of girls some older than Mariah all stood. Chrissie and Mariah got in line, waiting for the nightmare to begin.

--------------------------------------------------

The day went awful for Mariah. Her dad had dumped Mariah at this place that seemed to be for rich families to dump their children to when they had enough of them. In Mariah's case it was only for two days or so Grayson had said.

The woman in charge was evil, she made everyone do lots of chores and they were endless, it was one after the other. The woman always carried around a small Bible, she was meant to be one of those strict religious people, it didn't wash with Mariah. Trying to tell her if she didn't work she would rot in hell for eternity had no effect on Mariah. Mariah was an atheist and wasn't afraid to say.

"You think you scare me telling me that"

"Listen to me girl, and don't answer back, religion is what you need in life, repent or suffer

Mariah laughed in her face.

"What suffering. You are on my case all the time, telling me I'll go to hell doesn't work with me, I don't believe in God or heaven or hell, so shut it, you stupid bitch"

All the other girls looked up from their chores, nobody had spoken to her like that before, and they were impressed. The whole room was quiet.

Then the woman slapped Mariah hard across the face. Mariah wasn't going to take it, she fought back.

"What gives you the right to hit me, you say lying is sinful, well I was only carrying out what you preach honesty."

There were whispers all across the room. Then Mariah pushed the woman over.

"That's what you get for messing with me, hit me again and I'll personally throw you into the fires of Hell," Mariah smoothly said pointing to the fireplace that was lit.

Mariah cruised out of the room as if nothing was happening, feeling happy with herself. Mariah spent the whole afternoon in her room relaxing, a bit later on she went into the bathroom.

Not long after a group of girls came in and ran to her.

"Oh my god, you were brilliant, nobody has spoken to her like that before," a girl said.

Another girl nodded her head. "She was so embarrassed, we just followed your example too, what gives her the right to boss us about"

Another spoke out. "I can't believe you questioned her religious ways, none of us would have the guts, to do that, your name is Mariah right?"

Mariah nodded.

"Okay, well I'm Linda, this is Natalia and that is Andrea. Hang on your that dancer, Mariah Sugden, how come your here"

"Its a long story"

Then Natalia spoke she pulled two bottles of vodka out of her bag.

"Why don't you tell us about it in the attic, we can have a party to celebrate that woman's demise"

"What attic?"

"Well Mariah, we found this secret room where us girlies can go, we drink and basically do whatever, so come on"

Mariah followed the girls along the corridor and through some panelling in the wall, there was an old staircase leading to a huge attic. They were joined by Chrissie and some other girls, and then they began drinking.

"So what's the story," Andrea said

"Well I ran away from home to go to London, I became a dancer and was chosen to tour with Christina Aguilera, my dad found me and had me in a car crash, then my legs were broken so I couldn't dance, he had it all arranged. He forced me to go home with him. Then I found out my dad murdered my mum and kidnapped my friend, I ran away to my friends house. Then dad turned up there and dragged me here."

The girls were horrified. Chrissie spoke

"Her father is Grayson Sinclair, my family always talks about him"

Linda knew who he was. "I know who he is, don't like him, he gives me the creeps, used to come around my father's house for drinks, he's really creepy"

Mariah decided to say something. "It gets worse, my dad was locked away in a mental hospital for 16 years, and he was released this year"

Linda was even more scared. "I don't blame you for leaving, Mariah, have some vodka"

Linda passed over a bottle of vodka to Mariah. Mariah took a sip and wanted more, she drank it like it was a cup of water.

"Hey take it easy Mariah," Andrea said.

"Oh leave her, And, look at Natalia when she gets going," Linda said.

"Where did you get this stuff?" asked Mariah.

"The bitch has a whole supply in her office, I'm telling you she's an alki," Linda said.

Mariah was getting drunk and so were the other girls, they started slurring. Unknown to them it was already dark and they had been discovered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Mariah and all the other girls were laughing about nothing, some were sick.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"

The woman had entered the attic looking stern. As usual she carried her bible. Andrea looked scared. Mariah was laughing her head off. All the girls ran towards the stairs. Linda grabbed Mariah's arm and pulled her along towards the stairs. Suddenly the woman grabbed Mariah preventing her from leaving.

Linda turned back. "Mariah, just pull away"

The woman turned to Linda. "I suggest you and your little friends go to your rooms, I will deal with Mariah, now leave us." The woman gave Linda a hard stare.

"Mariah don't let her scare you," Linda called to her running down the stairs. Linda didn't go to her room right away, she hid around the corner, waiting for Mariah to come back.

"Well young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Mariah shrugged. "Oh yeah, I'm so sorry I drank some of your vodka, that's one quarter of a bottle gone, you still have another ten"

The woman was angry. "You are not worthy of the Lord's forgiveness, acting like a common drunk"

"Oh don't you mean you are the common drunk, you old trout"

The woman grabbed Mariah's hair and pushed her against the wall, making Mariah scream in pain and a loud thud to begin with. Mariah's back had landed hard against the wall. The woman looked on in pleasure. She then went to the corner of the room and grabbed some rope.

"Here at Oakwell we don't treat those who behave badly well, I'm going to show you what happens to naughty girls"

Mariah gulped, still unaware of the full situation because of the alcohol.

The woman slapped Mariah hard across the face, and then she twisted her arms around her back making them click. Mariah was in pain, the vodka helped numb it a bit, wasn't a lot of help though.

"Now Miss Sinclair, you are going to take your punishment now"

Mariah was confused; she thought that she just had her punishment.

"You see I have read a lot about psychology over the years, one subject has fascinated me, sensory deprivation, I trust you know all about that, and I am going to test it out on you"

Mariah was totally lost, she hadn't a clue what the woman was talking about.

The woman grabbed the rope and tied Mariah up really tight.

Mariah started to scream.

"You sadistic old cow"

The woman put her bony hand over Mariah's mouth. Mariah bit hardly into her fingers trying to escape. Then the woman raised her hand and slapped her across the face.

"Young lady, you will learn to behave, perhaps this should help"

The woman then gagged Mariah so she couldn't scream. Mariah kept making muffled sounds through the gag.

Then the woman walked to the other side of the room and unlocked a door. Then she went back over to Mariah and dragged her along. The rough floorboards increasing Mariah's pain.

The room seemed to be a small closet, there was no light. The woman then pulled Mariah into the closet.

"You might feel fine now my dear, but after you wake up in the morning I trust you won't. You won't have a clue what time it is, will you"

The woman looked on in pleasure. Mariah gave her a filthy look.

"Perhaps I can make you repent, I shall pray for you."

Mariah rolled her eyes. The woman said a short prayer from her Bible.

Then she was busy doing something, the woman turned around and held a tissue, she came up to Mariah and put the tissue up to her nose. Mariah soon passed out. The woman laughed evilly and left. She locked the door behind her leaving Mariah in the dark.

----------------------------------------------

Linda was still hiding then she heard footsteps, hoping Mariah would be there, she wasn't. The woman had returned alone and securing the panel.  
Linda knew Mariah was still in the attic, the woman had locked her up there alone. As soon as the woman had left the corridor, Linda ran to the panel.

She tried to open it but there was no luck, it was jammed. Linda had to think of a way to get it open.

---------------------------------------------

The woman had returned to her office. She had to make changes to the arrangements for Mariah; she picked up the phone and dialled Grayson.

"Ah Mr Sinclair, this is Oakwell, there will have to be a change to Mariah's collection. You see she is not entirely ready to return home, perhaps you could return in 4 days, I guarantee she will be a changed girl"

The woman made her voice sound welcoming.

"Well that is settled then Mr Sinclair"

The woman put the phone down and began reading from her Bible. She then poured herself some vodka and began to drink.

The woman knew that Mariah was getting on well in that room, she would be all alone in the dark not knowing what day it was.

The woman gave an evil laugh.

--------------------------------------

Mariah had felt herself drift off into sleep, she awoke some time later it was still dark. She had a pounding headache and remembered the drinking session. Mariah's arms and legs ached badly, her legs felt really sore and her face felt bruised. Mariah thought it was still dark, she tried getting up but failed, the ropes stopped her from getting up.

Mariah figured it was still night time; however it didn't seem likely, she remembered it was dark when she began drinking and she felt wide awake now. Without windows there was no way to tell, it would help if there was a clock of some sought but there was nothing.

Mariah tried to keep calm; there was nothing, not a sound, not a sight. Panicking wouldn't do anything; she would sit and wait it out.

It seemed like forever Mariah was locked up, and then she started to flip. Mariah couldn't take it anymore, she had run out of things to think about, then she started seeing things, Mariah saw her mum standing by her.

Mariah's eyes lit up, she tried to say something but nothing came out. Then she was gone. Mariah tried to pull herself together, the dark was driving her mad, she wasn't sure how long she had been like this, she hoped everything would get better soon. Then Mariah heard a noise, it got louder. Mariah was getting scared she figured it was one of the hallucinations.

-------------------------------------

Linda had spoken to the other girls about Mariah's disappearance. It had been three days since they had last seen her. Linda knew she was being kept in that attic.

Andrea took a while to loosen the panel. Linda then got it open.

"Chrissie, Andrea, you girls come with me"

The three of them walked up the attic. They searched the whole floor and found nothing.

"I can't see her, there's nothing"

"Wait over there, a door, come on"

The three girls went over to a door, it was locked. Then Andrea picked the lock and opened it. Linda couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my god"

Linda ran over to Mariah, a look of fright over her. Andrea ungagged her, while Chrissie untied her.

Mariah was muttering something to herself.

"Not real, not real"

Andrea shook her. "Snap out of it, its me Andrea, we're here to rescue you"

Mariah started to realise this was not a hallucination.

"Andrea, thank god you're here, it was awful that woman locked me up here, get me out of here, please," Mariah pleaded.

Linda gave her a hug. "Its alright, you will be staying in Andrea's room tonight"

Mariah nodded.

"How long was I gone, what's the time?"

"You were missing for three days, it's now 8pm"

Mariah tried to get up. She was a bit stiff, but she managed.

"Let's get out of here"

They all took Mariah down to the safety of Andrea's room.

"What did she do to you Mariah" Chrissie said.

"Well its still a bit blurry but its coming to me. Well after she kept me back from you all, she hit me and tied me up, and then she dragged me to that closet room. She gagged me and locked me up in the dark. It was driving me mad, didn't have a clue what time of the day it was then I started hallucinating, and even thought I saw my mum. When I saw you burst in there I thought I was hallucinating then."

"What a witch," Linda said.

Mariah was wondering about Grayson.

"Did my dad arrive the other day?"

Chrissie shook her head. "Nobody has come or gone since your arrival"

"Strange" thought Mariah, perhaps Grayson had abandoned her here for the long term.

Andrea let Mariah sleep in her bed, being as she had a hard time in the attic room. She then got some biscuits and a cup of water for Mariah.

"Goodnight, Mariah, tomorrow we're getting you out of this place"

--------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The woman had ordered Andrea to make her a cup of tea. Andrea took her chance, it was now or never. Andrea took some pills and dropped them into the tea, she stirred it around a few times making sure it was properly dissolved then she served it to the woman. She wasn't suspecting a thing.

The woman snatched the tea cup out of Andrea's hand causing the hot liquid to splash across Andrea's hand. Andrea jumped.

The woman looked at her. "Well, girl, get on with your work"

Andrea turned and left the room, the woman just sipped her tea. Andrea watched her from around the corner, in no time at all the pills had taken effect. The woman drifted into a sleep causing the cup to fall to the floor making a huge stain on the rug.

Andrea nodded satisfied, now she had to help the others get Mariah away from Oakwell.

------------------------------

Mariah had everything ready. All of the girls: Chrissie, Linda and Natalia were saying there goodbyes.

"I'll miss you Mariah," Linda said giving her a hug.

"Me too," was Chrissie's reply.

"And me," said Natalia.

Then Andrea came through the door.

"Right everything is set, the old witch is out of it for a few hours, come on Mariah we best be getting you out of here.

The girls all hurried down stairs with Mariah to the front door.

--------------------------------

Back in Emmerdale the King's and Gabby were frantic. Matthew had arrived.

"There's no sign of them, his car is not at the Mill"

Jimmy had been to the holiday village. "Well he's not in the camp, I've searched all over, there's no sign of them"

"Oh you don't think he murdered her, like he did to her mom?" asked Gabby awkwardly.

Matthew shook his head. "No I'm quite sure he hasn't harmed her, I know he's capable of anything, but I don't think he would kill his own daughter, besides he is very protective of her"

Tish was listening, shaking all over. Gabby went to calm her down.

"It's alright Tish, we'll get her back, don't you worry"

Then Carl spoke. "Hang on, what about that place he used to live at back in 2006 with his brother and mother, what was it called....oh yeah Oakwell Hall"

Jimmy seemed interested.

"I remember that place, why would he take her there"

"Jimmy, I went there for dinner once with Sadie, its quite a way away, really isolated out there, come on lets go"

They all followed Matthew out to his car, they all just about fitted in. Matthew drove towards Oakwell Hall, trying to remember the way.

--------------------------------

All of the girls had gotten outside. They all wished Mariah the best and told her to take care, wherever she was going. Mariah started walking up the long driveway towards the gates, she was halfway across and she gave a final wave back to the girls. They all went back inside and closed the door, they watched from the living room window.

Mariah was almost at the gate when something unexpected happened. A red Range Rover was coming her way.

"Oh no," Mariah gasped. She knew that car right away it was Grayson. Mariah had to act quickly she couldn't keep going to the gate; she would have to go back inside. Mariah began to run, she couldn't go fast, and her legs were not in top form.

Mariah knew Grayson was too fast, he would catch her pretty soon.

The girls all watched what was going on.

"Quick open the front door, she seems to want to get away from that car," Linda shouted out.

Chrissie ran to the front door and opened it, the other girls joined her.

"Mariah, run, quick, he's gaining on you," called Andrea to Mariah.

Andrea could make out the driver. He was definitely male and was dressed smartly. She figured it must be her dad, judging by Mariah's behaviour.

Mariah tripped over and got herself up quickly. It didn't help her falling; it made her closer to the car. The front door seemed miles away, she was hoping she would make it. Then the car was right next to her, the door swung open.

Grayson leaned over and violently pulled her inside. Mariah screamed, she saw the look of horror on the girls faces. The door swung shut and Grayson locked them.

"Princess, it's so glad to see you, I missed you, you know"

Mariah started making a fuss as the car drove out of the gates and down the main road.

"Now princess if you can't behave, I will have to make you, you don't want that do you princess?"

Mariah just slid down into the seat, wondering when the nightmare would end.

Back at Oakwell the girls were horrified. Mariah's dad had snatched her and there was nothing they could do. They all went back inside to the living room.

-----------------------------

An hour later Matthew's car had arrived at Oakwell. They parked out the front and everyone got out.

The place sent a chill down Gabby's spine.

Matthew rang the doorbell. A young girl answered.

"Can I help?"

"We're looking for a girl, she's 16 her name is Mariah Sugden"

The girl gasped. "You best come in, sit in the living room"

She showed them to the living room, they all sat down.

Minutes later the girl returned with some other girls.

"My name Is Chrissie, this is: Andrea, Linda and Natalia,"

They all shook hands. Matthew spoke.

"My name is Matthew King, these are my brothers Jimmy and Carl, this is Gabby and Tish"

Chrissie spoke.

"It seems everyone wants to see Mariah today, about half an hour ago a man in a red Range Rover had snatched Mariah and drove off"

Matthew and the others knew who it was right away, Gabby spoke.

"Grayson Sinclair, her psycho father," she said it through gritted teeth.

"Oh my god Linda, it was him," Andrea said.

Gabby was interested to know what this place was.

"Um, what is this place anyway?"

Linda decided to tell her. "It's the Oakwell Home for Girls, it's a place that well to do families dump their children, when they have had enough of them"

Gabby was horrified. "That's terrible"

The girls nodded in agreement.

"So do you know where he was headed?"

Andrea nodded, "He headed left at the gates, from what Mariah told us he sounds really horrible"

"So why are you girls in here?" Gabby decided to say.

Chrissie gave her story first. "My parents like to socialise with the local society, they attend many parties, I hated it, so I refused. They dumped me here, said they couldn't have a daughter that wouldn't socialise"

Linda was next. "I didn't get the right GCSE grades, I was disowned immediately. I got 11 A grades, they wanted me to have 11 A* grades"

Gabby was disgusted.

Now came Natalia. "Well my parents wanted me married off, It was only earlier this year, I told them it was nonsense, then when I found out they tried to pair me with some stupid stock broker, I was physically sick. Come on the guy was old enough to be my father. Then when I told them absolutely not, they dumped me here"

Finally there was Andrea. "My parents always enjoyed the high life, were always busy, I had been put in boarding schools from a young age. I never saw my parents when I came home on holidays. I never knew my parents. Then one day they told me I wasn't needed any more, so I was dumped here"

They all had extreme stories; they were all unwanted by their families.

"And who runs this place?" asked Jimmy.

Linda spoke. "This nasty middle aged woman, she's asleep at the moment. She's one of those strict religious people, if you ask me she's really sadistic. She takes pleasure at our suffering. Then there was what she did to Mariah"

Gabby spoke. "What"

"Well Mariah was always outspoken to her. Her religious ways didn't affect Mariah in any way; she stood up to her whenever she abused her. Then one night she locked up Mariah in a dark room for 3 days. When we found Mariah she was a nervous wreck. She hadn't a clue what day or time it was."

Matthew and everyone were horrified. Then they remembered they had to go and track Grayson down.

They all thanked the girls and left, heading the way that Grayson had gone.

-----------------------------------

Mariah was so miserable; she wished she never met her dad. Mariah remembered back when her mom was alive, how she always used to fight and how she once wished she could meet her dad. Mariah had heard the famous saying be careful what you wish for. This was true in her case. Mariah had said nothing to Grayson for most of the journey.

"I'm glad you have calmed down"

Mariah ignored him and stared out of the window, there were only trees on the side of the road, it looked like a forest road.

"Princess I wish you would cheer up," then Grayson gasped at what he saw. Mariah had a cut lip and there was some bruising on her face.

"Whatever happened, princess, tell me"

Mariah snapped. "Oh like you care, that old hag you dumped with me, did this to me, you happy"

Grayson looked hurt. "I'm so sorry"

"Oh save your apologies, your no father of mine"

The forest had ended and the road started to go down a hill. Grayson pulled up to a picnic area and stopped the car and got out. Mariah followed.

"Princess, don't be like that"

"Oh what do expect me to react like, all happy"

"You're my daughter, my pride and joy, I only want the best"

"And what is best for me, all these lies and deceit. First you murder my mum, so you can take me in, then you abduct Tish, so I have no friends, you force me away from dance, have me in a car crash, drug me, dump in some home and you keep your stay in a mental hospital secret,"

Grayson looked worried, he headed to the end of the picnic area and to what looked like a cliff top, he stood and admired the view. Mariah marched up.

"Dad, why did you do this to me, why can't you just be honest?"

"Princess, please you have to understand"

"Understand, understand, what. I only wanted a dad; instead you turn out to be a monster"

Grayson looked sad. He wanted Mariah to understand.

"See even now you can't be honest, can you, just tell me why you did everything"

Grayson sighed. "Princess, your mom didn't want me to see you, I had to do something"

"So you took the easy way out, you could have gone to a court, you're a barrister it would be easy for you"

Grayson carried on. "Then there was your friend Tish, you were always with her, there was no way you would be interested in me"

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Look, you're my dad of course I would be interested in you, so why did you lie about Perdita?"

Grayson was finding this hard. "Perdy and I, well it was a hard relationship; those things happened a long time ago, it wasn't relevant.

Mariah nodded. "Why didn't you tell me about your time in a mental hospital, then dad?"

"I didn't want you to think less of me, I'm your dad, you're meant to look up at me, not be ashamed"

Mariah couldn't forget that. She stared over at the view, they were close to the edge, and it was a steep drop, if any of them were to fall.

Grayson then put his arm around her. Mariah jumped to the side.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"

"Princess, please don't be like that"

"You thought I had forgiven you didn't you?" Mariah was saying in a low voice. She didn't want that man near her.

"You have to understand I did those things for you"

Mariah laughed in his face. "For me, you had me in a car crash, think how I must have felt, then you drug me, countless times, I can't forgive that, and this, look," Mariah pointed to her face at the bruises and cut lip.

"Princess, I, I don't understand"

"You, don't, understand" Mariah said through gritted teeth.

She continued. "You dumped me in that hell hole, with the devil herself. She beat me, locked me in a dark room for days. Do you know what that feels like, do you? Not knowing what day of time it is, complete silence and seeing things"

Grayson looked terrible. "I'm sorry princess, I never meant to"

Mariah turned her back to him, just about an inch from the edge. Then Grayson approached her.

"Keep away from me; you did this to me, you satisfied"

"Princess, please, I never knew"

"Oh save it, you ruin Perdita's life and now you have ruined mine"

"Listen, Princess, why don't me and you go away somewhere, we could go south to London"

Mariah couldn't believe this, she turned to face him.

"I'm going nowhere with you, I hate you," Mariah spat.

Grayson looked hurt, he grabbed hold of her shoulder. None of them noticed a car coming across the road and parking on the grass.

"Get your murdering hands off of me"

Grayson tried to calm her down. "Listen to me Princess, you will like living in London, you can put all of these memories out of your head"

Grayson wasn't listening to Mariah; he still had hold of her.

"I told you, I'm not going with you, now GET OFF"

Suddenly Mariah broke away, Grayson fell back. Mariah gasped and tried to stop him. It was too late. Grayson flew backwards over the cliff edge, fog had appeared. Mariah looked over in tears, she heard him cry out and that was it. Grayson had gone over.

"OH MY GOD," cried Mariah in tears. She never noticed a group of people heading towards her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Matthew and the others were driving for a while, Then Jimmy spotted something up ahead.

"Matt look, I think its them"

Matthew pulled the car over to a picnic area. Parked there was a red Range Rover, it was Grayson, it had to be.

Then Gabby gasped.

"Look," she pointed to two people arguing. It was Grayson and Mariah, they didn't notice they had arrived.

"Come on, lets get over there," Matthew said getting out.

All of them started hurrying over. Then they witnessed something unexpected.

Grayson had grabbed Mariah's shoulder and she wanted him to let go. Whatever she said he wasn't listening. Then Mariah had pulled away with some force and Grayson flew back over the cliff.

Mariah looked upset, she was in tears. She hadn't seen Matthew and everyone arrive.

"Oh my God," was what Gabby said.

Gabby ran to Mariah.

"Mariah, are you alright"

Mariah wasn't startled by their presence. She ran to Mariah and gave her a hug.

"Its ok, Mariah, it wasn't your fault, we saw what happened"

Mariah wept harder. "I..can't...believe...he's....gone"

Tish came over.

"Mari, don't worry, you're not alone, we'll all take care of you"

They both led Mariah to Matthew's car.

Jimmy spoke to Carl and Matthew. "Well that's the last we'll see of him"

The other brothers nodded in agreement.

"I always knew he would come to a sticky end," Matthew added.

Carl spoke. "You think we should call the cops"

Jimmy spoke. "Don't think there will be a need for that. He won't be found, nobody would walk around there"

All of them drove back to Home Farm.

------------------------------------------------

Weeks had past since Grayson's fall. There was no funeral. Mariah had stopped crying a day after she had returned to the village.

"Mari, are you sure you are alright," Mariah hadn't spoken of Grayson ever since the argument.

"Tish, I keep telling you I'm fine, my legs are starting to recover, think I should study for that dance qualification I always wanted"

"Mari, go for economics, it is your favourite"

Mariah got annoyed. "Yeah, right, Tish, can't get enough of the stuff you know I should write a book on the subject"

Tish laughed. "You would do well at dance, Mari; always go for what's best for you. So are you going to be coming back to Leeds or hanging around in the village"

"Well I guess I'll be staying put, Emmerdale grows on you in a way"

"As you wish, Mari, I wanna be e mailed regular though, wanna hear about all the exciting things you will be getting up to"

"You can count on it Tish," Mariah said giving Tish as hug. She then got a taxi back to Leeds.

----------------------------------------------

Mariah was given a room to stay at in Home Farm. She was rearranging her room, when she realised something was missing.

Mariah was trying so hard to think what it could be when it came to her. Her diary. Mariah had remembered she had left it at Mill Cottage, under the floorboards. Mariah had hidden it there, so Grayson couldn't find it.

Mariah headed out of the house and walked to the village. Mariah wasn't looking forward to returning to Mill Cottage, but she had to get her diary back, then she wouldn't have to return there ever again.

The house looked so creepy today. Mariah had a strange feeling. Mariah quickly snapped out of it, she knew Grayson was dead, besides she didn't believe in ghosts.

Mariah knew the key was hidden under the flower pot. She grabbed it and turned the key in the lock. Mariah headed up to her room and went to the floorboards; she found her diary in no time.

She decided to head downstairs and was going to head back outside, when sudden thirst came over her. It was really weird because Mariah had just drunk a full can of Tango, before she left Home Farm.

Mariah headed to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Mariah took the full glass to her lips and gulped down the cold clear liquid.

Then Mariah heard a voice, one she never thought she would hear again. It was impossible. Mariah tried to snap out of it, but it felt and sounded very realistic. Mariah put the glass back on the worktop; she didn't even bother drying it out.

As she put the glass down, she heard the voice again, it sounded nearer.

Mariah turned around.

"OH MY GOD," she said loudly.

"Hello, princess"


End file.
